A Faery's kiss
by cherry88
Summary: Modern AU, Anna and Bates meet at an audition for a new romantic stage play.
1. Chapter 1

Not finished my last story (Rain down on me) but will continue soon. Now something totally different:

Modern Anna/Bates. I thought about different situations how they could meet in modern days. Why not like how we got to know them? Through Acting! BC & Jofro both acted on stage before (and while) making films, so this could be a great opportunity for them. I was searching for a nice romantic play (not to familiar, because I don't know much about famous plays) and found 'The Feary's kiss". The internet doesn't say a lot about the plot, but I used the idea and info for this fanfic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Downton Abbey (by Julian Fellows) or The Faery's Kiss (by Bill Breuer). If you want to know more about the stage play you can just Google it, it is easily found.

* * *

Meeting the faery

Anna looked around in the street. Again she checked the address on her invitation. Even after hundreds of auditions she was still feeling nervous every time. A few other girls walked through the door on the other side of the street. They were probably her competitors for the part she was after.

When her agent had sent the script of this stage play, Anna had been surprised. She hadn't acted on stage a while. But when she'd read the script, she knew why the agent had sent it. It was wonderfully written and she didn't put it down until she was finished.

It was a really good story for adults as well as children. People of every age would be able to dream about this tale, a lovely romantic comedy. The synopsis made her fantasize about the possibilities, a real love story!

_- When Thomas searches for his family roots he discovers that he's inherited a small manor house, on a hill in the British countryside that is rumored by the townsfolk to be haunted. Upon taking possession of the house he finds that it is inhabited not by ghosts, but by a woman who claims to be a real faery! Not the pixie or sprite of storybooks - she is a powerful, mischievous and a sexy woman who does not want him there. She is actively protecting a secret that others are trying to steal. While Thomas' is trying to fit in with the townspeople of a new country, she continually interferes with his efforts by often remaining invisible to everyone else and keeps his head in a spin with delightful mischief played upon his visitors... including a seductress and her accomplice who want to steal it all.. –_

Anna really wanted the part of the Faery, but she knew there would be competition.

On the door was a white sheet of paper with some information:

_The Faery Kiss_

_Today's auditions_

_Fay Sprite; Faery_

_Mrs. Corrigan; old housekeeper._

_Mr. Chetham; lawyer who is after the estate_

With a shaking hand she opened the door. After showing her invitation she was led to a waiting room with a bar. Some girls where chatting and some where busy reading their scripts. She was offered a drink, but she was afraid she would spill everything because of her shaking. She politely declined. Looking around, she noticed a few guys standing in a group. She knew one of them, Matthew Crawley. She walked up to him.

"Hi Matthew. For which part are you auditioning today?"

"Hello Anna! How nice to see you. Didn't know you where planning to do a stage play again. I'm trying for Mr. Chetham, the part of the lawyer, today. Unfortunately my favorite part was already taken."

"It would be nice to be in a play together, won't it? Do you know if other characters are already found?" Anna asked

"Yes, some one called Mary will be Miss Charlene and Elsie Hughes,.. you know,… that one from all the movies,.. she will play the housekeeper."

"O! I love Mrs. Hughes. It will be an honor to play beside her!" Anna was enthralled

"I know, so lets hope they take me!" Matthew made a funny face

Matthew had to go in for his audition and Anna decided her nerves had calmed enough to get a drink. She ordered a cider at the bar, when she recognized another actor. A few barstools away sat John Bates. She'd seen him on television a few times. He was quite famous for his roles in period dramas. She noticed to her surprise he looked even better off screen. His hair a bit messy, a few wisps of hair loose on his forehead. He didn't even look that old to her. He must be in his mid-forty's…

He caught her looking at him and smiled.

"Hello Fay," he said to her with a little smile.

"O,.. me? I'm sorry, my name isn't Fay, Mr. Bates." Anna blushed. _Great!_ _A famous actor, and he doesn't know my name,.. can I go kill myself?!_

Still blushing, Anna held out her hand to introduce herself. He firmly took it in his. "I know, MISS Smith. But it will be, I'm sure."

Anna was a bit confused,.. _So, he did know her name? But of course! The character she was auditioning for was called Fay! Good morning Anna…_

Anna didn't know what to think of it. _"_Please, call me Anna"

"Only if you'll call me John," he said smiling.

Anna nodded. She noticed his crinkles when he smiled, she was sure he laughed a lot.

"Why do you think I'll be Fay? There are lot of pretty girls here today."

"That's true" John didn't look around, but kept his eyes on Anna. "...but I think the description fits you perfectly. – Attractive, full-grown woman, physically petite, energetic, cute, happy and carefree - ?"

Anna smiled. "Well, thank you John. But everything is not what it seems…" she looked mysteriously at him. What could he mean by giving her these compliments?

"You're certainly a mysterious creature Anna," he said before he leaped off his stool.

That was exactly what Anna was hoping for. A Faery must remain very mysterious to be loved, but never really known.

"Good day" was all he said before he walked away. OK, that was a bit weird. She wondered what he was doing here. If he is auditioning for the roll of Mr. Chetham, Matthew won't stand a chance. She felt sad thinking about it.

Half an hour later the director of the play, Mr. Robert Grantham, called Anna into the room. Anna felt cold and hot at the same time. She was rehearsing all the lines in her head. She was sure she would have a black out right on stage.

In the room sat four people. The director she knew, two other people she didn't know looking bored, and… Mr. Bates?! What was he doing here?

Mr. Grantham began. "Welcome Anna, thank you for taking an interest in this play. Can you tell us why you decided to audition today?" This was one of the questions of many to follow. After a few seconds her nerves faded and she felt really at ease - except when she was feeling Mr. Bates eyes on her. He didn't say much, mainly observed her.

After playing a few scenes Robert asked the last question. "What was your favorite scene when you read the script?"

Anna didn't have to think long. "Most definitely the scene near the ending. After the kiss, when Thomas looks in Fay's eyes and says _'Like the Kiss of a Muse... there's Magic in a Faery's Kiss!' _O, I swooned!"

Mr. Bates was now chuckling because of the way she almost swooned while she told them.

Anna's eyes locked with his and suddenly he looked serious. He pretended to be coughing instead of laughing.

_He's making fun of me, I ruined it! _was all Anna could think of.

Robert Grantham thanked her for coming and walked her out. Anna just had to ask. "Why is Mr. Bates watching the auditions, will he be directing it with you?"

"O no my dearest girl. I wrote the part of Thomas for him. I always admired him and think this character will bring the best out of him" Robert responded.

"Yes,.. He always seemed a romantic figure to me..." Anna whispered. But there was no one to hear it, because Robert had already gone back in the room.

Anna walked out, running for the next tube, thinking Mr. Bates would play a lovely Thomas. _And the audience will love this play._ _What was I thinking to audition for it?! To become a faery, his on-stage-lover… well, at least it's some more experience._

Anna was almost going into the tube station when she heard her name. "Anna! Anna, please wait!'

It was Robert Grantham.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaah thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. I'm trying to take things slow in this story

I'll tell you a secret. I really think of them as BC and JF with some A/B characteristics, but that may be weird, because they're real people you know… and I respect them. So that's why I call them Anna and Bates ;-), but don't let this change the way you 're reading it. It's fanfiction and my chance to do with them whatever I want,.. I want happiness

In the following chapters you will find some more info about the characters of the stage play (created by Bill Breuer but changed to my own imagination) I hope it's not too confusing. Let me know when it is.

* * *

Becoming a faery

_Anna Smith - Fay _

_John Bates - Mr. Thomas _

_Elsie Hughes - Mrs. Corrigan _

_Matthew Crawley - Mr. Chetham _

_Mary Crawley - Miss Charlene Doll _

_Tom Branson - Dr. Robin Goodfellow _

_Charlie Carson - Mr. Flannigan _

_Ethel Parks - Mrs. Gimbal _

Anna read the new script she received. She still couldn't believe it. She did it! She would be a faery, and a good one too! She was in a daze the whole week. After she was called back, they told her she got the part. They hadn't seen a right fairy all day until she stepped into the room. They told her she had the perfect look, the right voice, and something mysterious to make it a real fairytale. She was a grown woman, but yet soft and sweet. And they thought she was kind of funny too.

Anna couldn't utter a word for several minutes. A play by Mr. Grantham, a leading role with Mr. Bates. The second she thought of him their eyes met. He smiled back with a sparkle in his eyes. She was sure he had something to do with it.

Tomorrow would be the first cast meeting. Anna knew a few names and faces, but not all. She was glad Matthew was one of them. He would be a very handsome lawyer and the girls would come running to the theater for him. She never saw anything in him though, for her he was just a pretty boy. Smart, nice to spent time with,… but she was missing something. She needed more. Talking about books, having a nice home and dinner with friends, long conversations, sitting at a fire,… She could keep dreaming about those things. She'd never met a man who fulfilled her dreams. She was hopelessly romantic. Only the classic novels could give her a night in bed with that type of men.

Anna was very eager to meet her new colleagues. She always hated mornings, but was now up and about at 6.30am. She had read her lines again and again the last days and was feeling like she was a real faery. She almost fluttered through her room with her imaginary wings. '_What's so lovely about the role is that the fa__ery isn't only sweet and loving. When provoked, she is smart and witty. She likes to play games and challenge others. Fay is self-assured but goes through different emotions during the play. It isn't plain sailing for her. It's hard for her to confess her love for others, because no one ever believed in her. She's still a faery you know,_' Anna thought to herself. '_Quite sad actually now that I'm thinking about it._ _O Anna, it's just a play!'_

She stepped into the same room she'd been in for the auditions. She shook hands with some and she was congratulated for getting the part. She saw Mr. Bates standing behind some people, glancing at her while he was busy talking, but he stayed where he was. And so did she.

"Everyone can sit here," Robert announced. "Please, find a place in this circle, so I can introduce everyone and after that we will go through the script together".

Everybody found a place. Anna sat next to Matthew. Bates sat completely at the other end, next to Robert.

"So you will be the hot and sleazy lawyer. Good for you." Anna chuckled when she spoke to Matthew.

"Yeah, it's just written for me personally you know" Matthew joked and tried to look as arrogant as possible. They both laughed. She was sure she had Mr. Bates attention now. Anna still didn't know how she was feeling about that.

"I'm sure it fits you,… and what about that Mary Crawley of yours? Family?" Anna softly asked. She had seen Matthew looking at her, like, a lot!

"Not that I'm aware of. I hope not." Again both chuckled.

"Please, can I continue?", Robert asked a little bit annoyed. Anna blushed and looked through her eyelashes to see if Bates was watching her. _Damn, he wasn't. _

In the afternoon, she had the first read-through with Bates. She hoped he could teach her some things; being longer in the business and having more experience.

"You're quite a faery yourself, Mr. Bates - Predicting the future. Maybe you should play Fay", Anna joked when meeting him. "Predicting is easy when meeting an actress like you. I knew you would have it in you", he responded. "But pass me the wings, they will look good on me, you know."

_I'm sure everything looks good on you, _Anna thought. But she only smiled at him. She was already sure they would have a great time together.

"So the faery is a bit sad, isn't she? - No one believing in her, no one to love. And then Thomas comes around - Someone to play with, someone to tease; Childish, but very attractive", he began. He had a cheeky grin on his face when he said 'attractive'.

"Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking. Only until the end, when it's too late, they both realize they're in love. My heart just broke when I read it. She's gone when he finally believes she's real. She grows to be a woman and he learns to love in return", Anna said.

"I only wonder why she never tells the secret. If he only knew she can become a real human being if she's loved and her existence isn't doubted."

"Well, would Thomas have believed her, and would he have loved her if he knew?" she responded and added, "It's still a fairytale you know."

"I'm curious how you'll show the transition to the audience. There are a lot of inner struggles for Fay, as well as for Thomas... But I know you're great with showing emotions on stage." Bates smiled.

_So he'd seen her on stage or in films? _

"Maybe you can teach me a bit more? With all your experience...?"

"Are you saying I'm old Anna?" He joked, but it made Anna blush. "No, you're not old Mr. Bates... And, I like older man anyway." _OMG, did she just say that? Now he must think she's flirting with him!_

John only laughed and said, "I think it's better if we rehearse some lines, don't you think?" Anna nodded in response.

"Lets do the scene where he finally sees her, where he's getting to know the faery. I struggle with that a bit. How would someone react to meeting a faery?

Anna started one of her lines. "The fairies went from the world, dear, because men's hearts grew cold: And only the eyes of children see what is hidden from the old..."

"Then deep inside my heart is warm and beating, but I can only see like a child. Am I that shallow and naïve, beautiful faery?"

"Don't say that. It's a privilege to see faeries. It means you think beyond yourself and that you're a curious creature."

John now touched Anna's hand, something he thought Thomas would do when he met the faery; he was really trying to act it out. She felt herself trembling a bit, His thumb caressed the back of her hand. Anna felt something fluttering in her stomach.

"No, No touching!" Robert jumped in. "They're not allowed to touch! The faery will die if she's touched."

Anna and John jumped back. Anna was disappointed. "So no touching between the lovers at all, during the whole play?", Bates asked, looking astonished.

"That's right. Good for the anticipation of the audience. They need to want them to touch and really feel with them they're not allowed. Constrained! It gives more power to their love."

"I don't see how…", Anna said. _A love story without touching, this cannot be happening. _She didn't know why she thought so… _but she liked the feeling when he had touched her hand just now._

"Well, only until the end. When Thomas thinks she died because he didn't believe her. After he finds you, he will say your favorite line and kiss you." Robert continues to Anna, "Everyone wants them to finally kiss. She turned in a human being when Thomas realized how much he really loved her, so she's not dead after all."

"Yeah, I understand that… but it's harder to act in love when you cannot touch…", Bates went on. "Right, but we chose you because of your acting skills Bates... And the same with Anna." With that, he walked away.

"Well, we have to practice the kissing scene a lot then", Bates joked.

* * *

The line: The faeries went from the world, dear, Because men's hearts grew cold: And only the eyes of children see What is hidden from the old... ~ is by Kathleen Foyle


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! The story continues….

Many thanks to Lalizi, who started editing this story!

I reloaded chapter 1 and 2, it now should be without spelling mistakes.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Getting to know the fairy

Anna was a bit disappointed, but she liked to be challenged. Bates had tried to speak with Robert about his decision, but hadn't succeeded in changing his mind. By going to Robert, something told Anna that Bates liked being close to her. It could be for several other reasons, of course. Maybe it was just something she hoped.

It was time to work on some scenes with other actors. Only Thomas could see Fay. Others wouldn't notice her. It was funny to play, because every time she fluttered alongside one of the actors, they had to pretend they couldn't see her. Every few minutes they had to laugh and start over again, even when Anna did a really good – and serious – job.

After that, Anna watched Bates rehearse some scenes with Matthew and Mary. The sleazy lawyer wants the cottage for himself and Miss Charlene wants only Thomas' money and status. First thing Anna noticed about Mary, who's playing Charlene, was her appearance; very natural, with a beautiful white skin, brown hair and eyes, and great fashion sense. Anna was feeling a bit jealous. Even more now, when Mary was standing so close to Bates. She was glad Matthew was standing next to her and she did seem more interested in him than Bates.

In the play, Thomas falls head over heals with the pretty Miss Charlene, but she tries to trick him. They have a few touching and kissing moments. Anna really couldn't stand it, but she had to let it go. She would have enough scenes face to face with him. Unfortunately, without touching.

In the afternoon, everyone was called to the costume designers one by one. Sybil took Anna's measurements and showed her a drawing of what her costume would look like. She was definitely to become a forest faery, but it was a sturdy looking thing, yet feminine as well. She liked it very much. "I like it Sybil, only, what will my wings look like?" Anna asked the young girl. Sybil started laughing a bit. "Wings? It's a fairytale, but you do want to be taken serious, don't ya? This is not a children's play." Anna was shocked. "What? But I was looking forward to it. First no touching and now no wings! What will be next? No kissing?!" She spoke louder then she wanted. Everyone could hear her. She walked out the door and saw every one watching. She was becoming a bit upset and said, "Well, I think it's scandalous!", in an angry tone. The others where raising their eyebrows. Now Anna had to laugh a bit about her behavior and walked straight to the sitting room to take a breath and calm down.

She was just sitting down when she noticed Bates had followed her into the room. "You OK Anna?", he asked while he took a seat next to her.

"Yeah, nothing much. Bit frustrated. Things about the play don't turn out to be like the thoughts in my head…. But I'm sure Robert know what he's doing."

"That's how he his. But you'll see he's right, he does great things with theater. This will become a great success." John tried to reassure her.

"Yes, it has to be, the writing is wonderful. I will get used to the 'no touching' and being a fairy without wings." They both chuckled.

"Well, it's been a long day with meeting a lot of new people and a lot of work. Why don't you join me and Mary later, we're going to have a drink around the corner", John asked.

Anna liked the idea of spending more time with him – to talk some more, but she didn't want to interfere between him and Mary. "I'd like to,… but,… wouldn't you rather just go out with Mary alone?" Of course, this was her secretly trying to discover if he had an eye on Mary.

"No, absolutely not. I'm sure she would like to know you better. Maybe some others will join us too. She will probably invite Matthew." He winked at her. _He isn't persuing Mary, that's good…_ Anna thought.

The four of them went to the pub when Robert finally let them go. Mary and Bates had been in a play together before, so it was kind of a tradition. Bates offered the first round of drinks. Anna felt really comfortable, sipping her cider. Matthew she knew and Bates was really nice. Mary seemed a nice woman too; she liked to get to know her better. She wasn't arrogant at all and really interested in Anna. She learned they where all single, with the excuse of 'being to busy with their careers'. It wasn't easy to find someone who didn't mind being alone most evenings.

The four of them talked the entire evening until Mary started yawning. They decided to head home. Matthew offered Mary to walk her home, as she was only living a few blocks away. They walked off together.

"They wont be single for long", said Anna to Bates, who was following her outside. "Well, I know Mary. She's not easy with men. She has high standards. I hope he's up for her."

"Well,..", Anna spoke, "You don't know Matthew, he might be the right guy for her then."

"I'm taking a cab home. I don't know where you live, but would you like to share one?", Bates offered. Anna hesitated a moment, but she was sure he didn't live in the same area. "I don't think you live in a ghetto right?", Anna joked. It wasn't that bad. "That's where I'm going… so, I'll just take the tube." Anna thought that the right moment to walk away, when Bates added, "Watch out for yourself, please." Anna stood still and he continued, "And Anna, I had a really nice evening. Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"I'd like that. Maybe we can have a drink at my place next time… what do you think?"

"Sure, why not, you made me curious about your ghetto living space." Again a grin formed on his face. "Don't expect to much of it." Anna smiled. John smiled back.

Anna was suddenly feeling hot. Their eyes lingered on each other just a few seconds too long to be just friendly. Oh, how she wanted to touch his face, explore every inch of it - His stubble, his crinkles, his lips. His eyes burned into hers. She swallowed and lowered her eyes to the floor. She was glad Bates started speaking again. "Well, let me know when you arrive home safe. I'll give you my number." He searched his pockets for a piece of paper and wrote it down. When he handed it to her, their hands just touched for a second. It didn't go unnoticed to Anna, her heart fluttered.

"Thank you, I'll let you know."

There was now an uncomfortable silence, both didn't know what to say or do. Someone had to leave or say goodbye. It was John who took initiative. "Goodnight Anna" and leaned in to give her a friendly kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight John", Anna managed to say before he walked away. Leaving a trail of his scent, Anna needed some time to recover to get her feet moving. She just stood there for a minute, letting everything in. Her body was still tingling because of his soft kiss.

_I know this guy for a few days and he sweeps me off my feet. I'm in real danger. I don't want anything with an actor, certainly no direct colleague._ Anna had seen enough around her; it made things difficult while playing or filming, not to mention being in the newspapers.

_But he is really kind, smart and nice to talk with... and he smells good too… Oh Anna, don't even go there with your thoughts!, s_he interrupted herself.

When she was back on earth her feet started moving again and she walked to the underground. She knew she had a smile on her face. He had been so close… she had felt the heat from his skin against her. And she knew it would be happening again and again, every night on stage. Soon. She couldn't breath when she thought of it. It would mean more then just a stage kiss for her, but she was sure he would be his professional self. She was afraid it would break her heart. _Don't fall in love with him Anna,_ she said to herself. _Just have some fun, enjoy it, but not more._

She arrived home to her cozy apartment half an hour later and made herself a cup of tea. She knew she couldn't sleep right away. It was like his face was projected on her retina every time she closed her eyes.

Anna got the piece of paper out of her bag and typed a short message on her smartphone:

A - Your faery has arrived safely at her tree house. Goodnight –

J - Thanks for letting me know. Sweet dreams –

She was a bit disappointed with his reply, but after thinking about it for some minutes (and reading it more then hundred times), she was OK with it.

_He doesn't know what's in my head. We just met! Maybe he just gave me his number because he felt he had to protect me. More like a father figure instead of… flirting. Well,…It will help me to keep a distance. _

Not long after that, she fell in to a restless sleep.

* * *

_Reviews are much appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!

Thanks again for Lalizi for editing, she did a wonderful job :D

* * *

closer to fairyland

The next morning, Anna woke up exhausted and late. She got up quickly and bought herself a cup of tea on her way to the tube station. She was just in time for the morning meeting of the cast.

"Had a late night out, Anna? You have bags under your eyes!", Ethel asked in a mocking tone. Anna raised her eyebrows.

"Just couldn't sleep, that's all", she answered fast.

"Yeah right… I'd better ask Mr. Bates", Ethel responded to her in a snarling way.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mrs. Hughes intervened. "Leave the girl alone Ethel, she's not like you", she sneered.

Anna thanked her with a smile. Ethel walked away and found a seat on the other end of the room, grinning. Mrs. Hughes took a seat beside Anna.

"Never mind her, she doesn't know a thing." Elsie tried to cheer her up.

"It wasn't late last night at all Mrs. Hughes, we…", but she couldn't finish her sentence.

"It's good to get to know your colleagues a bit. And you're young. Have some fun once in a while. I wish I had taken more time for that when I was young", Elsie interrupted.

"You're right, but I'm not the youngest anymore. I've just turned thirty last month", Anna confessed.

Elsie laughed, "It doesn't show."

After that, Robert started his speech to begin the day. Anna looked around; everyone was there except Bates. Mary smiled and looked hopeful at Anna when their eyes met. Anna questioned Mary with her eyes, looking at Matthew and back to Mary. Now Mary smiled even more. After that, they both focused on what Robert had to say. She only wondered why Bates wasn't there, but didn't dare to ask.

Anna didn't find much to do. She sat and walked around a bit with her script. She wrote some things down on it and tried to say her lines in her head. Every time a door opened, Anna looked up to know if Mr. Bates walked through it. But he didn't. After a while, she went to Robert to ask where Bates was. She couldn't rehearse properly without him because almost all her scenes were to be with him and… because she couldn't concentrate without knowing why he wasn't there.

"He called me last night. He sounded distracted, said he needed to go up north. Needed to do some business I'm not aware of", Robert informed her. Anna nodded.

"He'll be back in a few days. You and Mary can go home early if you wish. I haven't scheduled anything for you both today. If you learn your lines, we can go through all your scenes when John is back", Robert added. Anna was already looking forward to it. After that, she walked over to Mary, who she hadn't really spoken to after last night. She was sitting on her own, reading her lines. "We seem to be allowed a half a day off", Anna interrupted her. "Would you like to go for some coffee? I can use some!"

Mary agreed immediately.

They took a cab to the center of the city. Mary needed to do some shopping and after that, they decided to talk over a meal. Anna was very curious and as soon they had left the building, she'd started asking questions.

"So Mary,… what happened when we left the pub?"

"Well, we had another drink at my place. Talked a while. And when he left,… he kissed me." Mary giggled a bit.

"And…?" Anna wanted to know more.

"Nothing more actually; it was a nice kiss… he's kind of sweet and nice…"

"But...?" Anna felt something coming.

"I don't know. We've just known each other for a few days. It was a nice evening. We'll have to see."

Anna remembered what Bates had told her about Mary. She's not easily in love. She only hoped Mary wasn't going to hurt Matthew. After the shopping, they went to a little restaurant and ordered drinks and pasta. Sipping their wines, Mary started interrogating Anna. The wine had made Anna open up to Mary a bit and distracted her from really thinking about Bates.

"Hadn't seen John have so much fun in a while. He really enjoyed talking to you last night", Mary mentioned.

"Did he? I liked it as well. He's great to talk to. We can't seem to stop talking…. and,…we couldn't really talk to you two,… you guys had only eyes for each other", Anna joked.

"Did anything happen when we left?" Mary continued.

"Not really. He offered me to share a cab, and when I declined, he gave me his phone number to let him know when I arrived home safe."

"And, did you use it?"

Anna showed her the messages. She laughed because of Anna's text, but looked grumpy when she read John's. "Doesn't sound like him. He was in a good mood when we left. He's always in for a little joke. Maybe he doesn't want you to think he's into you", Mary explained to herself and Anna.

"I don't know Mary,... and why should he be interested in me? And why I in him?"

"I see it on your face Anna, don't deny it. You smile and blush, and you don't look at me when we talk about him. Be honest!" Mary had a hopeful look on her face.

"I might fancy him a bit… I think he's quite attractive… but just what you said about Matthew... I don't know him well enough. I'm sure we'll both find out more soon", Anna said, knowing well enough she wasn't honest with Mary. _I do like him. I wish I knew him more intimately. I just can't stop thinking about him._

* * *

Mary had stayed the night at Anna's place. They drank some more wine, fitted their new clothes, Mary gave Anna some clothing tips, they danced on some music and baked muffins in the middle of the night. Anna hadn't had so much fun in a long time. Together they somehow landed under some blankets on the bed and slept straight until the alarm sounded. Again, they started laughing when they saw each other.

"We had a nice night, from what I remember!" Anna giggled.

"Yeah, and we have some really good muffins for breakfast, I guess?" Mary said, still sleepy.

"And for lunch, and for dinner… we made like… forty of them?!" Anna added. "Lets take some with us today, for the other cast members. I'm never going to eat them on my own."

* * *

Together they entered, with some boxes full of muffins and their tea from around the corner. As soon as they walked in, Anna saw Bates standing at the other end of the room. He'd seen her come in and came now walking towards them. Somehow Anna was not prepared for his presence. She felt her stomach turn, suddenly feeling nervous. She took a deep breath, but it felt like her lungs were unable to absorb any oxygen. To make things worse, he put his hand on her back. It was burning through her clothes. After his apologies for not being there the day before, Mary left them alone. Anna hadn't said anything yet, but John continued before she could even begin.

"I've spoken to Robert. He wants to go through all our scenes today. He will tell us where to stand on the stage and where we really have to put in some emotion."

"He sent me and Mary home early yesterday, to study our lines. But to be honest, we didn't do a thing. I'm glad I studied very hard the first couple of days. I hope he doesn't notice."

John smiled after hearing that. "I'm happy you two get along and it's good not to be always working, Anna."

Anna was looking forward to spend the day with Bates, but was feeling more nervous compared with their first rehearsal. She was afraid he would notice.

Robert told them what he expected of them and Anna was the one to start with the second part of the meeting between Fay and Thomas.

She walked around Bates in a slow circle and said with a teasing voice, "And as the seasons come and go, here's something you might like to know. There are faeries everywhere: under bushes, in the air, playing games just like you play, singing through their busy day. So listen, touch, and look around - in the air and on the ground."

Bates followed her with his eyes, watching the childish faery tease him. He looked serious but with a little smile, like he couldn't believe he saw the faery…...Like he was dreaming.

After a few seconds, Robert coughed to get his attention. "Bates, it's your turn now. You're in a daze today!"

"I'm really sorry Robert, Anna,… I was so caught up it the moment….sorry!", he apologized, but grinned when he looked at Anna.

_I'm glad I know my lines! Maybe there's something on his mind today,... wonder what it can be?… _Anna thought.

But then, when Robert wasn't watching for a second, Bates whispered to her; "I'm impressed. You bewitched me little faery, stop it! You make me look like a fool."


	5. Chapter 5

I promised another chapter this week, so here it is. Chapter 6 will take a while, still didn't finish that one.

There's some more talking and touching in this chapter... please let me know what you think of it ;-)

* * *

Teasing faery

Anna didn't know what to think of it_. Did he mean what he said, or was it just about the play? Teasing man! Now I'm sure I won't be able to concentrate the rest of the day!_

He must have noticed he had confused Anna, as he was grinning the whole time. Anna couldn't think of a suitable reply, so, she decided to say nothing at all.

They performed the scene again and now Bates did a wonderful job. Anna was really impressed. It didn't happen again.

The whole morning, they wrestled themselves through most of the scenes. Robert gave some tips and directions on their performances and it worked out very well. Anna and John had a lot of fun when they weren't acting. They discussed some topics and after a while, Anna was bold enough to bring up the 'no touching rule'. They both agreed it was harder to act. With little touches, someone can show interest, but certainly with meeting a faery; you want to know something is real.

"Only if you can touch something, it can be real", Bates said to Anna.

"I don't know", Anna replied. "I think I'm able to love something, without touching. Sometimes only a thought about it can be enough to fall in love. "For example…" she added, "you can't feel rainbows, but that doesn't mean they don't exist. They're kind of magical as well. Just like falling in love."

"The way you talk about love and rainbows make you sound so young and sweet. But that's not real life Anna", Bates told her.

"Well, I believe it. Still, I think I would have loved it when we would be allowed to touch in this play," she blushed a little. She had just said it loud enough for Robert to hear.

"Then, we will proceed to the scene where you will finally be allowed to touch each other, Anna.

He said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world. _Probably for him it is_, Anna thought.

"Let's do the last act. Fay lies on the forest ground. Thomas finally finds her, scared he's too late. He is desperate! He wants to show her his love and can finally feel her, now he thinks he can't kill her with his touch. He confesses his love. So John, you kneel as close to Anna as you can. You can caress her shoulder or face,… whatever you like,… and softly turn her so you're able to give her a small kiss on her lips. Think 'sleeping beauty style'."

"You mean only a soft peck on the mouth?" John wonders out loud. "I expected a passionate kiss, but the audience will have to do with a fairytale kiss?" he adds.

Just what Anna thought to herself. _Not again! I thought this was an adult play, but all of a sudden it's a fairytale again! _Anna and John looked at each other in understanding. Anna sighed.

"Well, let's do this Anna. I told you to do what Robert says, so I hope I was right…", he winked.

It was an unexpected and unwelcome change for Anna, but it didn't make her less nervous. She didn't have any more lines to say in the last scene, so it was easy. She could focus on staying calm. Anna lay down on the floor, closing her eyes, waiting for Bates to start. Robert nodded he could begin.

Anna could feel his footsteps on the floor. He was coming closer. Her heartbeat rose until she thought it would come right through her chest. Her hands where feeling cold, but sweaty. She barely could lay still. She could hear him say his lines, but she didn't understand them. She tried to focus on her breathing. He was lowering himself next to her, she could feel their clothes touch. A shiver ran through her and she felt like she was back on earth. After what felt like minutes, Bates touched her cheek. Softly he caressed her skin, moving his hand up to brush a few strands of hair out of her face. Anna trembled under his touch and took a deep breath. With his strong arms he raised her a bit from the floor and took her in his arms. Anna was still pretending to be asleep, but felt more alive then ever. She wondered if he could feel her blood pulsing under her skin. Now he lowered his forehead against hers. She was sure he looked desperate, because he was breathing heavy and it felt warm against her face. She didn't mind at all. Again, she smelt his scent. It was a strong men's fragrance, a nice perfume. It reminded her of the first kiss on her cheek. Without showing, she took a deep breath just before their lips met. Anna thought she was floating. Her body was tingling. She could feel his lips, soft and moist; his stubble chafing against her skin. She knew she had to open her eyes, wake up to be Fay again, but it was just too soon. Bates lips parted with hers. Anna slightly opened them to start breathing, but let out an unheard sigh she apparently had kept in. Unexpectedly, John softly caressed her lips with his thumb. Anna's eyes slightly opened and she gazed deeply into his eyes when he pronounced one of his last lines of the script: "Like the Kiss of a Muse... there's Magic in a Faery's Kiss!"

They smiled at each other and Robert clapped his hands. "Well done, well done! I quite believed it you guys! Really lovely! If you do exactly the same on stage, the audience will love it! I'm glad it's not a thing you have to practice often. We can focus on other scenes and get back with this only just before the premiere. That way it stays natural."

_I can't believe that man_, Anna thought, but also had to smile because of it. Their kissing wasn't meant to be.

Robert continued,"So, then we have Mrs. Hughes finding the two of you together in the woods. She always hoped for Thomas to become happy, so she hugs and kisses you happily on the cheek while you're still holding Anna at her waist. Everyone speaks their last lines,.. and then the ending music. I can see everything happening."

Both Anna and Bates just stood there, listening while Robert kept on talking. Neither of the men knew what was going through Anna's mind at that moment. _Can you love someone so soon? - I'm afraid he lit a fire within me, that can't be controlled. - I don't want to give in to it just yet! - It will make it so hard to be rejected by him._ She didn't know what to do or how to act. Thank god it was time for a break and she could get some time for herself.

* * *

The rest of the day went on in a slow pass. Nothing exciting happened really. They worked on some difficult scenes with other actors and rewrote some lines to make it sound better. When grabbing some coffee later in the afternoon, Anna walked into Bates, alone. She took advantage of the moment to invite him for the evening at her place. It wasn't a thing she would normally do. She just thought of it to get to know him better and have a nice conversation over some home made dinner. She already had in mind what she would cook for him. Unfortunately, she didn't get the response she hoped for.

"I'm sorry Anna; I already have other plans for tonight… some things I have to take care of." He had a hard look on his face. He didn't explain anything about it any further. She nodded. Anna was never much insecure, but there started to form a dint somewhere in her body.

"Alright…. See you later", Anna responded in a most self-confident way. _Thankfully I'm a good actress_, she thought. She walked away to find some distraction.

Soon she was talking to Mary. Mary noticed something was on Anna's mind. "What's bothering you Anna? You look a bit fidgety and,... annoyed."

"Oh nothing really, just a long day after a short night." She lied to Mary. But Mary was on to her.

"No, there's something else. Tell me", she raised her eyebrows in a most encouraging way. Anna couldn't keep it for herself any longer. If she wanted to sleep tonight, she had to talk to someone to get her mind at peace.

"I thought it was nice to invite John this evening,… to my house. Just make him some dinner, chat a bit. Really I didn't have anything more in mind – she only said that because she knew what Mary was thinking. – …and it was only to get to know each other better. We do have to work a lot together the next couple of months… right?" Anna blurted out.

"So he said yes and now you're nervous?" Mary thought out loud.

"No… he did not." She was silent for a few seconds. "It was not like he rejected me completely… he said he had other plans."

"That doesn't mean anything Anna. He has other plans - everyone makes plans… having dinner; visiting one's mother; filling in you tax return; watching your favorite movie… it can be anything. Nothing to worry about."

"He didn't offer another night. Sometimes I don't get his point. He drops hints he likes me and now… I really have no clue what's on his mind."

"Probably some chick that's waiting at is place", Ethel said when she suddenly walked into the room.

"Ethel! Have you been listening to our private conversation?!" said Anna in a harsh way.

"There was no private sign anywhere, was there? How could I know it was private, I just couldn't help but overhear. I knew you were into John, but he probably has too many women on his mind to even consider you Anna. I'm truly sorry to tell you this. Get over it." With that, Ethel walked away.

"Ohhhh I can't stand that girl", Mary exclaimed. "Another remark and I will punch her!"

"I'm sure Mrs. Hughes agrees", Anna tried to joke, but she knew it was just to conceal her true feelings.

"Anna, don't listen to her! I know John better then her. He might not be the dream guy you have in mind, but if he's dating, he would have told you instead of keeping you in the dark. He's just struggling."

"Struggling with what?" Anna wondered out loud.

"I don't know, personal things… we never have really deep conversations…. but he struggles with himself lately. Never tell him I mentioned it!" Mary added.

Anna only nodded. Her mind was trying to think of all the possibilities.

"Dearest Anna… go home… make yourself something easy to eat, put on your pajamas and watch a movie. But promise me, nothing with John Bates in it!"

Anna laughed, "That's a great idea Mary, thanks for your support! It's nice to be able to talk to somebody about this. What are your plans this evening?"

Mary smiled like a teenager. "Matthew will pick me up in about an hour. Don't tell anyone, no one else knows. So now I really have to go home and change… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Have a wonderful evening Mary!" Anna sincerely said to her new friend.

Without saying goodbye to anyone, Anna went on her way home, alone.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know anything about stage plays, rehearsing or anything. I've never been into acting myself. I'm sure it takes a long time to rehearse before the premiere. I don't want to dwell so long on this story, so I will skip through some time (a few days/weeks)in the next chapters. Hope it sounds more real that way.

This chapter isn't much fun, but there will be good times again, I promise! (An Anna/Bates relationship will never be easy and plain sailing!) John will explain things later on!

To all: Have fun watching THE NEW EPISODE TONIGHT!

* * *

No fairytale

Anna took a quick, warm shower and put on her soft pajamas. She searched her fridge for some leftovers and heated them in the microwave. She ate them while she walked through her apartment and cleaned up a bit of the mess she and Mary had left from yesterday. After that, she found herself a comfy place on her sofa with a blanket and glass of wine.

Anna had chosen to watch the film version of Pride and prejudice. She really wanted to see something else, but because John was in it, she knew it wasn't a good idea.

Anna already had seen this film a dozen times, so it was easy for her to sink into her own thoughts without missing the story. She wondered what had occupied Bates' thoughts this morning when they rehearsed their scenes. First, she had thought it was her, because he told her she had bewitched him. Thinking of this made her feel warm inside, b_ut then, she thought maybe it was just a joke and there was something else. He just needed an excuse so she wouldn't ask any further. He had such a hard look on his face this afternoon, like she was interrupting his thoughts. He wasn't interested in her at all. He would have explained it to her. _

_Guys aren't fairytales Anna_, she had to remind herself. She again focused on the film.

Only fifteen minutes into the film, Anna heard her phone beep. She didn't want to leave her comfortable position and didn't feel like talking to someone. Only five minutes later, there was another beeping sound. _Well, two messages can wait_, she thought. But not ten minutes later, the third message interrupted her thoughts.

Annoyed, Anna paused the film and grabbed her phone out of her bag. She opened them:

- Hi Anna, did you already leave? Wondering where you are. John

- You're probably home already. Please let me know, else I'll worry. John

- John called me, he wondered if you left without saying goodbye. He told me he hadn't been nice to you. I told him you … (1/2)

The next message came while she was reading:

- (2/2) …went home to have a nice evening yourself. Dropped a hint about him being stupid. Hope you don't mind. X Mary

Anna typed a message back to Mary:

- Thanks :) watching a film in PJ's like you suggested. Enjoy your evening ;) Anna

She considered writing something to John as well,…. but he already knew she'd gone home….only, she didn't want to make him like her less for not responding. Finally, she decided to send him something.

- Yes I'm home. Thanks for your concern. Anna

She hoped with that everything would be all right.

Anna pushed play on her remote and settle back onto her sofa. Still, she couldn't get her mind off it. The message was a bit short and cold. She hoped he wouldn't be offended. The film went on without Anna. She again filled her glass with wine, dreaming away about love.

* * *

The next days they weren't rehearsing. Only until after the weekend, Anna had an appointment. She had to do her first fittings at Sybil's. It seemed Anna wasn't the only one, because Tom was just leaving when she came in. He had a grin on his face.

"Hi Anna, you're next?" Tom started the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm very curious about the result, I think my faery outfit will be the coolest thing I will ever wear on stage", Anna answered.

"You bet, if Sybil pulled her magic, she did a great job,… I'm sure!" he responded with enthusiasm.

Anna raised her eyebrows at Tom; he acted a bit… strange. Before she could ask him, he already walked out the door and waved goodbye to Anna.

Anna walked further into the building and found Sybil in deep thoughts with some of the costumes lying around her. Anna knocked on the door to let Sybil know she was there.

"Oh sorry Anna, I was distracted. Come on in," she said apologetically

"Wonder what's on your mind," Anna smirked at Sybil, laughing a bit. Sybil only blushed and picked up the costumes around her.

"This is yours Anna. I'm not done yet, but you'll see what I've in mind," she told while she handed Anna her costume.

The top was a corset. It was mainly green fabric of different shades; dark and light. Bits of brown embroidery and even some sparkles where attached to it. It was amazing. It was magical as well as enchanting.) It had to be laced in beautiful matching cording.

With that she could wear a trouser or long maxi skirt. The trousers where a dark green, muddy looking color so as to look tougher and be quick; The skirt more light green so as to show the more womanly part of the faery.

Anna fit into the pieces of clothing. Sybil adjusted some things and wrote something down. She tightened the corset on Anna's body even more, so it pushed her breast up even higher. She looked happy with her design.

"You did a wonderful job Sybil, I'm really,… speechless!" Anna uttered, to say at least something while she watched herself in the mirror. She was now transformed into a stunning faery.

"I spoke to Robert about the hairstyle you will get. Just letting your hair down loose, has my preference. Definitely a bit wilder than you have it now... It will look sexy," Sybil said while she pushed some of Anna's hair up and shook her hands through it.

Anna's cheeks glowed. She almost didn't recognize herself. She gazed at her reflection.

"I wonder what John thinks of it…", she wondered in a soft whisper. She had surprised herself by saying it out loud instead of in her head. She checked if Sybil heard anything.

Sybil was grinning and told her not to worry, "I'm sure he loves it! If you want you can ask him yourself. I expect him here in about half an hour."

The fact he would besoon there made Anna feel nervous instantly. She hadn't heard from him in days. She wasn't sure she was ready to face him. Mainly because she was scared to be disappointed… she never seemed to understand his mood. Anna felt her breathing getting heavy and her muscles tensed. She gazed at the floor while she thought about the best way to handle this situation. She wanted to see him, but she also wanted to avoid him. _'Being in love can feel so good and make you feel so scared at the same time', _Anna thought. It didn't make the choice easier. She decided she at least had to get out of these clothes and into her own, before he entered the room. Sybil helped her out of the corset. Now Anna looked in the mirror again and saw something different- A tiny girl, insecure, confused, with messed up hair. This was the girl John saw, she realized. Anna never felt this way before. It made her sad and feeling down.

"Well, good luck with the adjustments you have to make on the clothes Sybil", Anna started and made herself ready to leave.

Sybil hadn't expected Anna would leave so soon. "Don't you want a cup of tea, I just boiled the water?" she questioned.

"No thanks, I'm meeting a friend in about half an hour, in town, so I'll best be off", Anna tried as an excuse.

"Oh,… OK,.. see you next week for the final fitting?" Sybil asked.

"Yes, I can't wait. Till then!" Anna replied and walked out. She had a strong feeling Bates would soon be there and she desperately wanted to be gone when he came in. Anna was avoiding him. It confused her when she realized she did this because she was in love. She was afraid, really scared, in fact. Spending the days without seeing him made her crave for him even more. She was afraid seeing him would make her fall head over heals, she couldn't think straight, let alone talk to him with any sense. Her knees felt week by the thought of him being probably only a few streets away from her.

In a hurry she left the building, she wasn't even taking in the world around her. She only watched her feet to know where she was going. _'Why are you so messed up when you're in love, Anna? Get him out of your head. Just focus on other things', _she tried to convince herself.

She finally started breathing normally again, when suddenly someone grabbed one of her wrists. Anna jumped and turned immediately. She grabbed at her chest to take control of her breath again, before she looked up at her attacker. Anna's eyes grew wide and her blood rushed through her veins, when her brain had processed the image of the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you…", the man apologized, with a smile on his face. It was John.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm in London now, and will be staying here for four weeks. The wifi is very bad and unfortunately I don't have much time to write :( Please be patient for the next chapters!

Lalizi once again helped me out by editing this story! thanks so muchhhh

* * *

Anna was glad she wasn't the one to have to start the conversation. John rattled away: "I hoped of meeting you today", he smiled. "I'm sorry I've been so distracted since the last time we spoke… I'm sure I've given you some strange ideas about my mood swings lately." Before Anna could say anything, he continued: "Please let me make it up to you next Saturday. I've invited Mary and Matthew for dinner at my place. It would be lovely if you could join us."

Anna's mind was racing. She was glad he confessed the mood swings; it wasn't something she had only imagined. But she didn't know how to answer his request. Dinner at his place! Anna didn't want her heartache to grow worse, but everything in her body screamed: yes, yes, yessss! She was sure it would become a nice evening, with Mary and Matthew… and she would be safe from getting too close to him with them around.

"I haven't anything planned yet, for Saturday," she still hesitated, "So,… I guess,.. that's a yes." She smiled, but felt week in her knees. John was still holding her wrist. His hand was strong and warm. He noticed it too and finally let go of her. He let out a soft, insecure laugh. Anna looked into his beautiful, sparkling eyes and swallowed hard. She didn't know what to say or do next. She was afraid if she started talking she would stutter and look like a fool.

'I should go in, Sybil must be waiting…", John finally said.

"Yes, you should. I'll see you Wednesday at rehearsal,… won't I?" Anna managed to get out of her mouth.

"Definitely", John replied. After that, he walked into the building.

Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her legs started moving again, she knew she had to get a cup of tea and take everything in. She also knew she would be nervous all week. Then, she looked down at her wrist and traced the place where he had held her with a finger. She shivered.

Saturday came quick. They rehearsed from Wednesday until Friday and everything went well. Anna felt more comfortable talking with John now and spent a lot of time with Mary.

Saturday morning Anna received a text from John:

I know you love desserts. Can I persuade you to make one for tonight? Mary and Matthew will bring the wine. I will make the first and second course. John

Anna typed back:

I would love to. Any wishes or don'ts? Sounds like a fancy dinner. Look forward to it! X Anna.

It only took two minutes to get a reply:

I never understood why people like meringues. Other than that, you're free to surprise me!

Anna didn't have to think long. Her favorite always was tiramisu. She grabbed her bag and went to the grocery store at once.

Matthew picked up Anna at her apartment and together they drove to John's place. Anna was too curious to stay silent and asked Matthew some questions on their way.

"So, what's between you and Mary? Is it becoming serious?" she began.

Matthew smiled and said, "I'd like to think so, but Mary's very hard to read most of the time…"

Anna raised her eyebrows, hoping that he would continue to talk.

"Well, you know Mary,… she doesn't like to bind herself just yet," he made clear.

"And you would?" Anna asked.

"To tell you the truth, I honestly believe she could be the one for me Anna", Matthew confessed, looking serious.

"I shouldn't tell you this Matthew, but Mary's acting like a crazy in love schoolgirl when we talk about you. I do think she likes you more than you think. It's really sweet actually," Anna tried to raise his hopes up.

It made him smile again and he told Anna about their dates.

It didn't take long to reach John's building. Anna stepped out of the car and made sure her short skirt, with a flower pattern, was looking good. She wore a black top and had let her hair hang loose over her shoulders.

Matthew and Anna walked up some stairs together, laughing about an anecdote she was telling, when John appeared in one of the doors. "Good evening! I'm glad you both are in such good moods, come on in!" he welcomed them.

Anna was blown away by the way John looked and she was suddenly feeling shy again. He was dressed in a black shirt, jeans and brown shoes. Clearly he was freshly shaved as well. Anna was taken aback by his relaxed appearance and maybe even more by the fact that he had left the few top buttons of his shirt open. This way, he showed some of his dark chest hair, which aroused Anna more then she wanted. There was no turning back now.

John stepped closer and kissed Anna on the cheek. "You look nice", he whispered and scanned her from head to toe afterwards, with a smile. "I can say the same thing about you, John," Anna smiled back and placed her hand on his chest for just a mere second. After that, she walked into his apartment, leaving John and Matthew standing at the door. Anna could feel her entire body shaking like the leaves on a tree during a windy night.

Mary had arrived before them and was standing in the kitchen, stirring some dish. It smelt heavenly. Anna hugged Mary and she felt at ease again.

"Shall I put this in the refrigerator?" she asked while John and Matthew joined them in the room.

"Let me do it", John said and took the platter with the dessert from her. "Oh, this looks delicious, you've out done yourself Anna", he said admiringly.

Matthew poured the drinks and handed Anna a glass of wine.

"Let's sit at the table. I'm starting to get hungry from all those delicious smells. I think the first dish is ready to be served", John told them and led them to the beautifully laid out table.

Anna was seated next to Matthew and facing John. The wine tasted good – Anna had to watch herself to not get drunk -, the mood was relaxed and funny, and the food John cooked was really wonderful.

"If you ever think about leaving the acting business, you should become a cook. This tastes excellent!" Anna mentioned after the second dish.

John smiled back at her, "Thank you, I've tried my best".

Anna loved good food and she was really charmed by John's skills. She couldn't not-love him. Their conversations ran smooth and while everyone talked to each other, she could steal some moments watching him laugh. It made her heart flutter. Her eyes were just drawn to him.

After the dessert – Anna was really happy with the result – they sat on the couch with another glass of wine. John had turned on the radio and they all talked about music.

"You danced in some of your films, did'nt you?" Mary asked John.

"Yes, but it took me a while and the teachers really had a hard time with me", John laughed. Anna giggled.

"Well, laughing at me, are you? I've never seen you dancing before", John smirked at Anna.

"I can dance! Although, like you, my acting skills are a lot better", she replied.

"I'd like to judge that for myself", John said before he rose from the couch. He offered Anna his hand. Anna smiled and didn't hesitate. The radio started to play a slow jazz song when they found a place in the living room to dance. John took one hand in his and wrapped the other one around her waist. Anna felt like she would swoon, but found the strength to enjoy this moment while it lasted. She was sure he flirted with her.

While the song continued, they moved closer. His nose was almost in her hair and her face was almost lying on his shoulder. Again, his scent made her shiver and his warmth radiated through his clothes. She almost forgot Mary and Matthew were in the room with them. The music became faster and suddenly John started dancing more and led her through the room. They both laughed while Mary and Matthew cheered them on. When the song finished, they collapsed on the couch together.

It was late when Mary and Matthew offered to do the dishes. Anna helped in cleaning up and putting everything back in place. She could feel John's eyes follow her.

After that, Mary and Matthew made themselves ready to leave. "Is it OK if we go down alone for a few minutes, before you join us Anna?" Mary asked, hinting she had to say goodbye to Matthew on her own. Anna giggled.

"No problem Mary, take your time and call me when you two are ready", she replied.

Anna went on cleaning the last things, when John came closer until he stood right behind her. Anna stopped her movements. "This was a lovely evening. I really had fun", she managed to get out of her throat, and turned around to face John. They gazed at each other for a few seconds. John's eyes wandered from her eyes to her mouth. She saw he hesitated to kiss her. The butterflies in her stomach made Anna glow.

"Please, kiss me John", she softly begged him.

"You're so beautiful Anna,… flawless… ", he complimented her.

She so longed for his touch, she felt like she could burst.

"I'm not the right man for you, you deserve better", he continued, much to her surprise.

"Don't say that," she said quickly, while the tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I will hurt you, Anna", he told her.

She stared at his broad shoulders and swallowed away her tears. "Why would you?" she managed to ask with a lump in her throat.

"I can't tell you now. But believe me when I say I can't make you happy", he continued.

"I wish you tried…", Anna said while looking down.

"Look at me Anna", he ordered her in a soft whisper, but she couldn't find the strength to do so. "Look at me…", he said with a stronger tone while he reached for her chin and tilted her face up to be able to gaze into her eyes. They stayed that way for a few seconds. Both could hear each other's heavy breathing. Anna reached for his free hand and fumbled with his fingers. He didn't stop her.

"Please, don't let me hurt you", he almost begged her. His hand moved to her cheek and wandered into her silky blond hair. Anna leaned her head against his hand and closed her eyes. She wanted to feel him. She wanted him to continue his caresses.

Anna thought it would never come, but finally he closed the distance between them with a small step. He slightly pulled her face nearer his. Softly, their lips met. He kissed her and kissed her. Anna felt weak in her knees and she held on to his chest to steady herself. He gave her another soft kiss, before he broke them apart. He still held her close and gasped for breath. Anna smiled and slowly opened her eyes. She was shocked by the sad look on his face. Before she could even ask him what was wrong, he started: "Dream of a better man Anna. Please, let us just be friends."

She could hear he had trouble speaking with a clear voice.

"After this kiss, John? How can you even ask me?" Anna responded in a sweet way. "The only way you can hurt me is by asking me to keep a distance between us. Don't you understand?"

He was silent and didn't look at her.

"Tell me what's wrong. Why are you holding yourself back?" Anna tried, cupping his cheek with her hand, but he only sighed.

"I wished you talked to me, there must be a way to figure things out?" she went on, hoping he would try to explain himself.

"Anna, are you coming?!" Mary called from downstairs. Now it was Anna's time to sigh. She looked at John; still hoping he would make a different decision. "Goodnight", she finally whispered, and turned to walk to the stairs. He closed the door behind her and when she was sure no one would see her, she brushed away a tear that was falling down her cheek. She hoped Mary and Matthew wouldn't notice anything.

Next chapter John will finally tell her what's wrong. It has taken long enough now! ;-)

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews, sorry I didn't have time to reply!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello lovely readers!**_

Yesss, finally a new chapter. Sorry it took so long; I have been to London, which was REALLY AMAZING and didn't had the time or energy to continue. Too bad I couldn't stay to see Brendan at Reverie. My boss didn't allow me to stay away a few days longer.

When I got back at work my boss offered me the possibility to work more hours, and since it's quit hard to find a job now in Europe, I took this opportunity with both hands.

Bill Breuer, the writer of the playa faery's kiss, contacted me some weeks ago! He offered help and told me things about acting and the production of a play. He even sent me the real script! It's really exciting and I'm very thankful. I will use the information for the next chapters.

I hope you all like this chapter!

**Disclaimer:**

Downton abbey is not mine, but I would like to write and own the spin-off about Anna and Bates!

A faery's kiss is written by Bill Breuer

This story is again edited by Lalizi, who writes wonderful fanfiction herself as well (And she actually met BC! I'm so jealous)

* * *

Anna arrived home and went straight to her bed. She felt a little dizzy.

She kept turning and turning; she couldn't find a good way to fall asleep. Somehow, she couldn't cry about what happened. Anna was stunned about the whole situation. She was sure he flirted with her, wanted to kiss her,… she didn't force him – only begged him. In the dark, she hid under the sheets from her own shame.

In her mind she could see his face, so close to hers. She remembered his touch, his hands caressing her face. Why was he feeling so ambivalent if it was so obvious they were attracted to each other? Alas, his words couldn't have been clearer.

Pondering, she eventually fell into a restless sleep.

Together, John and Anna rehearsed during the next weeks. Anna was feeling out of spirit but she tried not to think about him too much – which she failed at badly. She did whatever was expected of her and was a positive complement to the cast, although she and John kept some distance with each other in the beginning. Nevertheless, she found herself staring at him from time to time, as she found him doing the same at her. There was still a constant tension between them and an attraction she couldn't deny.

A few times they went out for coffee with Mary and Matthew and even one time with Mrs. Hughes and Carson. Anna did have fun, laughed a lot, felt so comfortable talking to him… but she couldn't help but feeling heavy-hearted when she came home. All night she went over the events of the day; the rehearsing of their fights, their intimate conversations between scenes and the awkward feeling rehearsing the kissing scene again and again.

Robert had noticed Anna was feeling down, but she promised she could give everything when she had had a few nights of peaceful sleep. For that reason, it was a welcome change that they had a different week ahead of them, without rehearsing the kiss.

It was almost time for the first performance and that was why they would have to do some interviews and promotion of the play. There was a busy week scheduled to meet with journalists, magazines and TV hosts. Happily for Anna, the interviews were all divided between the cast members.

Also, Saturday next week, Robert had organized a garden party at his estate a few hours drive from London. Anna was already looking forward to it.

The Friday before this week, a group of the cast went to a pub to celebrate the weekend and to talk about the week ahead of them. Anna had avoided John by sitting at a different table and was now having a conversation with Ethel and Tom. Anna and Ethel had finally become closer during the rehearsals when Ethel had lost her cheeky behavior. Anna was ordering another round of cider, when John stood up from his table and joined her at the bar. He smiled at her before he started to talk.

"I missed you at our table..." There was a short silence before he continued, "I just asked Mary and Matthew over to stay at my cottage next Friday and Saturday… and I was wondering if you would think about joining us. That is, … only if you feel comfortable."

Anna was actually happy he had approached her; she missed the conversations of just the two of them this evening, although she did feel a bit surprised by his question.

"You have a cottage? Where?" she asked to get some more information about what she was about to agree to.

"It's near Robert's estate, only a few miles away from it. Although it's quite old, it's a cozy little place in a small forest. It belongs to my mother, but she has never gone back there since my father died. I go there sometimes to get out of this crowded city and find some peace of mind", John explained.

"That sounds lovely", Anna said, dreaming of the thought of a few days out of the city.

"Yes, it really is. I would like you to see it and I'm sure you will get a good night's sleep there. It has a real magic to it, I can tell," he told her with a sincere smile.

"So, Mary and Matthew are coming too?"Anna asked to be sure.

"Yes, they are… and we really need someone who can make lovely desserts, since I'm only good at making main dishes, and they can't cook at all, as far as I know…" John joked.

Anna laughed. "Well, if you're cooking as brilliant as last time, I really can't refuse", she said, trying not to blush while her thoughts automatically brought back their kiss of that evening.

John must have been thinking the same, because he was silent for a few seconds while their eyes met. Anna held her breath until John gave her a little smile. She wondered how he was feeling now. Maybe as uncomfortable as herself? Or maybe he was thinking she was completely over him already. She sure was not.

"So it's settled then?" he finally said.

"It's settled", Anna made her reply.

* * *

After some early radio interviews, Anna had gone home to pack her small suitcase for the weekend. Without realizing, she took extra care of what to take. No worn out knickers, but nice lingerie - her girly white nightgown, instead of her comfy pajamas. She didn't expect anything to happen. The last week she and John had just been friends, and she wanted just a relaxed weekend. But secretly, she still wanted to look at her best.

After packing she continued with the desserts. It was really too much for the four of them; Two pies, a pudding and a tart tartin. Well, she was sure they wouldn't have to starve all weekend!

In the afternoon, Matthew and Mary picked her up in a car and together they took a two-hour drive to the cottage. Anna had fallen asleep while Matthew drove them there and when she woke up she was surprised by the view. The hills were beautifully green and light orange in the afternoon sun. The trees were yellow and red from the beginning autumn. The sky was clear except for some clouds on the horizon. It was like a fairytale.

The car followed a narrow path that was on either side grown with trees and shrubs. A few times there was a field of grass and a little cottage alongside of it. Some were ruined, which gave the place a magical look.

There was one last turn in the road, before they reached the cottage they were heading for. Anna almost gasped for air when the little house came into view. Matthew parked the car alongside the fence of the property and before they knew it, John was at the little gate that led to the cottage.

John welcomed them heartily when they all walked over the path to the house and carried some of Anna bags, which contained her pies. Anna just stopped before entering the place, to take in the view. It was quite a small cottage. There was a large lawn in front, where they had just walked across. It was surrounded by trees and bushes. It was a sheltered little area that made it look like they were separated from the real world. There were probably few who knew of its existence.

The stones that were used for the walls gave the cottage a warm and welcoming feeling. The interior seemed a bit old fashioned, but it was very cozy. John had lit a fire before they had arrived and the radiating glow and the smell of burning wood made Anna feel instantly at home.

As soon as John had unpacked all of Anna's desserts, he showed them their rooms. He had planned for Anna to share a room with Mary, and Matthew to share one with him. Immediately Mary disagreed. It was her first weekend out with Matthew and she told John without shame she had planned to spend as much time together with him as possible. Anna could see that Matthew agreed with Mary. He blushed but didn't say a word.

Anna and John shared a look. John raised his eyebrows to question Anna's opinion. Anna gave Mary a smile and a bit of an annoyed glance when she said, "It's alright. John and I will be fine together."

"I can sleep on the sofa, if you prefer it?" he offered.

"No please, there's no need. It's your house and we can't have you getting up with a sore back tomorrow, while we're here to regain some energy for the days ahead of us."

Anna grabbed her suitcase and took it into their bedroom. Fortunately, the bed was big enough for them to sleep comfortable and separately. Although it felt a bit awkward, Anna was content with this change. She tried to get rid of the images that entered her mind.

John appeared in the doorway while Anna was unpacking. She could hear Mary and Matthew giggling in the room next to them.

"I was hoping for a quiet night, but I'm not so sure of that anymore", John said with a grin, hinting about their neighbors.

Anna's eyes grew big and she started to giggle, "Oh my god John, don't start about that,… please… I don't want any images forming in my brain."

He gave her an understanding look.

There was a sudden silence between them. Although Anna knew she had to keep a distance, she wanted to walk over to him and kiss him right there and then. But she didn't. She wanted to give him space and hopefully he would one day find out for himself he was worth her love.

To flee from the silence, Anna brushed past John into the kitchen and started looking into the pots and pans.

"Oh, this smells heavenly John. I can't wait to start dinner," she told him.

"Well, why wait? Let's heat it up and we will have an early feast to welcome you all to this humble cottage", he beamed his smile at her.

* * *

They had a lovely meal together. They sat at the cozy table with a checkered red and white table linen. John had switched the lights off and instead he put candles between the pots and pans standing on the table. The lights of the flames were dancing on the walls.

The lovely smells had filled the room. It smelled like autumn supposed to smell: pumpkin soup, long cooked meat with carrots, mushrooms and gravy, potatoes and a fresh salad with all kind of nuts. With it they drank a well-chosen wine that complemented the food with its earthy but sweet taste. Everyone was amazed. They had such a good time together.

Afterwards, they ate the tart tartin with some cinnamon ice cream. It was the best imaginable ending to their dinner. After another glass of wine, Mary and Matthew excused themselves and went to their room. Again, Anna and Bates glanced at each other and knew it was better to give the lovebirds some time on their own.

John invited Anna to sit in the backyard of the cottage. There was a little fireplace and around it there were some big tree trunks to sit on. Anna decided to sit on one of the trees, at some distance to not tempt herself to do anything stupid. John collected some logs of wood and made a small fire. He sat on the ground near Anna and she could see he really enjoyed himself. He was much more calm, relaxed and less private than sometimes at work. He was in his element. She loved to see him like this.

The night was dark and even with the fire burning, they could see the stars above them shining bright.

"Don't you just love stargazing?" John said to himself as well as to Anna. He continued, "In the city I never look up. There's so much around to see. But it makes you forget how tiny we are and forget the things that really matter. Our lives seem so small compared to the universe. The stars make me think of the bigger picture, what life is about."

Anna thought for a few seconds and then said, "Yes, you are right. I think about so many things when I look up at them. The little shining diamonds amaze me every time again. It reminds me to stop wasting my days; our existence on earth is so short".

After this, Anna's mind drifted off to her hopes and dreams. She smiled in the dark.

"You're so beautiful when you smile Anna,…" she suddenly heard John say to her. Her eyes tried to meet his, but it was too dark to see them.

"You should smile more often", he continued and went on, "Tell me what thoughts have made you smile like this?"

Anna didn't know what to do or say in reply. She wanted to tell him about the thoughts she had when he had interrupted her… but, she didn't want to push him away. And she didn't want to get her own hopes up again. She stayed silent and stared into the fire.

When he noticed she wouldn't answer, he told her of his own thoughts: "I was thinking about how beautiful a life here could be. This… situation…. reminds me of a quote I read this week. - _We would be together and have our books and at night be warm in bed together with the windows open and the stars bright _–".

Anna was silent and tried to process what he had just said. She could imagine how he would hold her in his arms while lying in bed together…

"Sometimes I wish for that Anna. Oh, how I wish it was that simple", he added.

Anna felt she had to say something now. "It sounds lovely to me. Why is it but a dream to you? It shouldn't be… "

She wanted to say something more, but didn't want to give herself away. He was confessing his dreams to a friend. She couldn't think only about herself.

Dispirited he said, "Yes, it sounds so simple, but…., it isn't Anna." Anna looked up again when he said her name a bit louder, as to get through to her when he did. John was getting closer to the fire and she could now see his expression. He had a sad look on his face.

Anna felt the urge to hold him, but stayed in her place. "I'm apparently not the one for you… but I'm sure there are a lot of women who would like to go out with you."

John turned to face her and said, "That's just the problem Anna; there are a lot of women. But they don't want me, really,… they want one of the characters I play, or just want me because I'm famous. They go to bed with my most famous part and wake up with… me - just a grumpy old man who's not used to having a relationship.

I made so many mistakes with women… they used me and in return I used some of them. Women just offer themselves to me… they give their phone numbers, e-mail me. I took advantage. I broke too many hearts and it slowly ruined my heart as well. I don't know what true love is Anna. I can't trust my heart, nor my brain any longer. And sometimes, I hate to confess Anna, I like it that way."

Anna swallowed. The thought of him with other women made her dizzy. She knew this happened in their business, but no one ever talked about it openly.

"It makes me sad to hear you say this. I know things like that happen… but you shouldn't give up on real love John. Don't let these women blind you. If someone really knows you, that person will love you for who you are. I know, because you're wonderful," she said sadly.

"Oh Anna,…" he sighed, "You're still so innocent and vulnerable. You must know I'm struggling with my own feelings all the time... but in the end, you will hate me for my past, I'm sure." With this he stood up and walked to the other side of the fire. His hands were in his hair.

Anna was a disappointed; she couldn't deny it to herself, but he had confessed it to her; he had been honest at least. She felt for him and his struggle. She had seen him today and she was sure that was the real him; together in the cottage, loving and friendly, caring about his friends, and very funny as well. Anna was glad he was finally able to talk about what was going on in his mind and wanted to make her part of it. She was grateful for it.

After a long silence, Anna stood up and walked to John, who was still walking around and was clearly struggling with his own thoughts. Anna wanted to comfort him, ease his troubles, but couldn't confess her love to him now. He wouldn't accept it, she knew. Still, she was now standing closer to him than necessary and it made her nervous. John turned around to face her.

Before John could do or say anything, Anna placed her hand on his chest and started, "We never ask the reason of what is good. The sun shines and warms and lights us and we have no curiosity to know why this is so; but we ask the reason of all evil, of pain and hunger, and mosquito's and silly people. Think about this John. Stop hating yourself and start thinking of all the reasons why you deserve to be loved." _To be loved by me_, Anna added in her thoughts.

After this speech, she excused herself and made herself ready to sleep. She knew he would give her some privacy, but she wished he would come in and make everything up with her without saying anything, but by just kissing her. She opened the window and grabbed a fairytale book out of her bag. She laid it on his pillow. She hoped he could appreciate the hint to his quote earlier this evening.

Anna didn't know what time it was when she heard John enter the room. It surprised her that she had fallen asleep so easily. John got undressed and Anna pretended to still be asleep. She was on one side, with her back to him.

She could feel he slipped into the bed. Her body glowed from head to toes. Somehow, she could feel him staring at her and she waited for what was going to happen. Anna tried to act sleeping when John softly spoke to her, "you're so smart Anna, and I can't believe it. You should see yourself lying here; a truer and more beautiful faery has never been seen."

Anna could feel his hand brushing softly through her hair. He didn't want to wake her up.

Then, when she thought she couldn't hold herself in any longer, he added a faery poem which made her eyes tear: "Soft moss a downy pillow makes, and green leaves spread a tent, where Faerie folk may rest and sleep until their night is spent. The bluebird sings a lullaby, the firefly gives a light, the twinkling stars are candles bright, Sleep, Faeries all, Good Night."

* * *

Quotes in this chapter are from:

- Ernest Hemingway, 'a moveable feast'

- Emerson

- Elizabeth T. Dillingham, "A Faery Song"


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy!

* * *

Anna felt a lump in her throat. She could feel his hand in her hair, but she didn't have the courage to speak to him. She could turn around and kiss him now, but she wasn't sure if that was what he wanted. She was an emotional mess now that he was so close to her.

Anna wondered if she played her sleeping-act well enough because he lingered above her and she felt like he must feel the heat radiating from her body. She felt hot, how could he not notice? She tried to control her breathing, while listening to his. Anna tried not to shiver when the cold midnight air brushed along her bare shoulders.

After what felt like minutes, John moved back to his side of the bed. Anna didn't dare to move until she heard his breathing slow down and the beginning of a soft snore.

Trying to make as less noise as possible, she turned around.

John had let the window and curtains open and the stars and moonlight shined bright on his face. Anna studied him. He was asleep on his side, facing her. His hair was messy and there was a slight sign of growing stubble on his face. His crinkles were smoothened into soft lines. One hand was resting beside his head, under his pillow.

John was wearing a new white t-shirt and Anna could see the layer of chest hair underneath it. He probably was only wearing the shirt because of her. She imagined him without it, without stopping her own thoughts.

It was slowly getting colder in the room. The temperature outside dropped fast. Anna didn't mind and smiled to herself. She could watch him forever; feel warmth forever by just looking. She moved closer to him and pulled the sheets up to cover both their shoulders. Anna rested her head near his pillow and she fell asleep in an instant.

* * *

Anna blinked her eyes to try to wake up properly. Only a soft light fell through the window in the bedroom. She realized it was still very early, but to her surprise, she felt rested. The window was closed and she felt warm. An old grey blanket was drawn over her. She hadn't seen it before, so John must have put it over her during the night.

For a few minutes Anna lay facing him, their fingers almost touching, their breaths colliding. This was the feeling she had been looking for. It filled her heart with glowing butterflies and ripped it in pieces at the same time. He wasn't hers. When she realized this, she decided to get out of bed and start her day. She was curious about the cottage and the grounds surrounding it. Anna wrapped the grey blanket around her to stay warm. It smelled like burned wood and dust, but at the same time, it was a comforting, cozy smell.

Anna put on the kettle and walked through the small living room. She stared at some old photos. One was clearly of the Bates family. John, about the age of twelve, looked like his father and she could see his mother was very beautiful as well. It was taken in front of the cottage. His mother's arms were draped around John's neck. They were clearly very fond of each other, she could tell.

Next to one of the sofa's stood a bookcase. Anna read some titles and trailed her fingers over the old covers. Some book spines were cracked and damaged by extensive reading. One of the books was so heavily damaged, that Anna couldn't read the title. She grabbed it and found out it was an early copy of one of her favorite books, Jane Eyre. Her hands skimmed the ruined cover and she browsed through the pages. It smelled like wet autumn leaves and the blanket she was wearing. Everything in this house had a history; a family history.

Anna took the book with her and walked out the front door. She was in awe of what she saw. It was just after dawn. The sky was light blue with hints of pink and orange. At the end of the lawn she could see some fields in the distance, still covered with morning fog. Some sheep were already about, eating the wet grass, which was glistening in the sun.

Her white nightdress had half slipped off of her shoulder and she wrapped the blanket tightly around her once more. While Anna walked to the fence at the end of the lawn, some rabbits that were nibbling in the grass scurried away to hide in the bushes.

Anna took a few minutes to take everything in; the smell of leaves and the pine trees, the earthy smell coming from the puddles of water in the fields. The sun tried to warm her face, but the morning was still cold.

On the edge of the property, she leaned against the wooden fence that surrounded it. She looked out over the sloping hills. Suddenly all her worries left her and all her thoughts disappeared. She just looked and enjoyed the view.

After a while, Anna heard a sound. When she looked around, she saw John standing in the doorway. He was watching her. Their eyes locked and they smiled to each other.

John walked over to her. "Faery Faire and Faery Bright; Come and be my chosen Sprite," he said with a theatrical flair.

It was a sentence from their play, where John had to lure the faery back to him, with something nice to eat or drink, - but Anna was only thinking of being his chosen sprite.

"Good morning Anna. You forgot to take the kettle off the griddle. It made quite some noise…", he said with a grin. He was now standing close to her and copied her in leaning against the fence.

"Oh, damn,… I'm so sorry John. I totally forgot after walking out here. It's so beautiful and peaceful and… I wasn't thinking anymore," she tried to apologize, feeling her cheeks burn.

"Don't worry; it was a perfect time to get up….. and you're right, the view is dazzling", he said while looking into Anna's eyes.

They now both looked serious. "When I looked out over the lawn and I noticed you standing here,… God, Anna,… I thought I was still dreaming. I saw a faery right in front of my eyes," he told her.

First Anna didn't know what to say. Was he telling her he liked her or was he making fun of her? She didn't dare hope for the first. She looked down and the spell was broken.

"I am no faery, I am a mortal person. I can't hide away when I want to, and most important: I don't have wings," she tried to joke.

He smiled, "True, you are no butterfly or moth. You are even prettier."

After a short pause, he told her, "Come, let's go inside. I made you some breakfast and tea. After we have warmed up, we can go for a swim."

Anna looked up at John, horrified. He laughed out loud. "Well, try not to be so enthusiastic Miss Smith. I thought you loved going 'back to nature'."

* * *

Only one hour later, they all stood on the edge of a small lake. After breakfast, they had decided to enjoy every minute of the day and they had set out early for their walk. Matthew and Mary had joined them. The little hike had amazed every one of them; the nature was at its best.

John walked up onto the little pier, which held a few rowing boats. He bent down to feel the temperature of the water. Meanwhile, everyone changed his or her clothes for swimming. Anna and Mary had decided to go in knickers and old black shirts belonging to John. When John had offered them a white shirt with a cheeky grin, they had kindly refused. This, of course, had disappointed both man and they had all laughed about it.

"Well, it's bloody cold!" John warned them and laughed.

"Can't we go on one of the rowing boats instead?" Mary suggested.

Anna placed the towel and a blanket she had brought on a dry spot on the ground and walked up to John.

"Is this a good idea John?" Anna asked, and continued: "Won't we all catch a cold? What about the premiere the week after next?"

John grinned.

"Bates!" Matthew yelled to get their attention, "The first in, wins!" Both men grinned from ear to ear and Matthew started running. Anna's eyes grew big when she noticed he wasn't running right into the water, but up to Mary.

Mary screamed and laughed when she realized he was going to drag her with him into the water. Anna laughed and locked eyes with John. He had a cheeky smile on his face. In an instant, she knew he would do the same as Matthew.

"No John, NOOO…" she tried to beg him, but before she knew, he had put his arms around her and together they fell into the icy water.

All the air was pushed out of her lungs and Anna screamed into the water. Coming back up, she gasped for breath. Soon John's hands found her body and he held her steady. Both laughed now from shock. Anna slapped his shoulder. Being so close to him and in his warm arms felt too good.

Anna and Mary soon went back to their clothes, to warm up.

"Deep in their hearts they're still kids, aren't they?" Mary giggled. Together they watched the boys having fun and taking a swim.

"So, what's up with you and John now,… any progress?" Mary asked.

"He explained some things,… about himself. I think I understand, but wish it could be different", Anna answered.

"Do you mean he's gay? I always wondered why he never has any steady relationships with women; there are enough who are interested…." Mary rattled on.

Anna had to laugh very hard. "Oh Mary, you're so funny. Don't let John hear that. He's definitely not gay!"

Mary looked a bit disappointed and surprised and said "Then I don't understand. I can see he likes you,… likes you very much."

"I think he does like me, and he's starting to trust me, ….. I think…. but, I'm in love Mary. I don't know what to think any more. It's so confusing and he constantly gives me different signs" Anna responded.

"Do you want me to talk to him about it?" Mary offered.

"No, please don't. I don't want to push him. I want him to love me for who I am. I don't want to be one of these women who… well, just don't. I'll give him some time," she decided.

They stopped talking and watched how the boys ran to them with their wet bodies. Anna loved how John looked like a real man. No six-pack, but a body she could snuggle against and feel safe with. Water was dripping from his chest hair, strong arms and legs. Anna handed him a towel.

Seeing him like this made her shy. She had to suppress a smile when she realized she was thinking like a schoolgirl.

_He's HOT!_ was the only thing on her mind.

* * *

Back at the cottage they ate some pie and started to prepare themselves for the garden party at Robert's estate.

"That's a nice dress, Anna," Matthew commented when she stepped out of the bedroom.

"Thanks! Mary helped me choose it. I hate dress codes…. and who ever came up with 'safari' as a dress code?! Must be one of Robert's crazy ideas," Anna laughed. She was wearing a white dress with different shades of light green; like some leaves were falling. Mary was wearing a black panther legging and white top. They looked classy.

John had finished dressing as well; he looked very handsome. Anna preferred him in his black shirt and suit like this.

"I expected you to wear some kind of zebra shirt, at least" Matthew joked.

"I only wear prints on very special occasions. But what you can't see, is that I'm wearing my lucky panther pants," John joked back.

Anna raised an eyebrow and she shared a smile with Mary.

After Anna had finished helping with Mary's hair, she sat on the sofa and watched John making the last arrangements for them to go. He looked happy.

"This must have been a happy place for you, in your childhood…. I saw some pictures of your family," Anna began.

"Yes, it was. It is," he said quickly. "This place made my mother the happiest woman in the world… and we had lots of fun when my father was still alive."

Anna could see it was making him sad to talk about it.

"But," he continued, "for a few years now, I have loved coming back here again. It holds so many happy memories… and the surroundings are so beautiful! The only thing I hoped for was to hear voices and laughter in here again. So, I'm glad you all agreed to come with me this weekend." John smiled sincerely.

"I can imagine….. and I'm very happy I agreed, as I am enjoying our stay very much," Anna told him, without looking him in the eyes. "I wish we could stay a bit longer," she confessed.

Now her eyes met his and she had to take a deep breath when they did. The way he looked at her was bewitching. She hadn't seen a man looking at her like that. After a few seconds, Anna started to feel hot. She didn't know if she had to laugh or cry. It was an emotion she did not know. It was as if there was a spark between them and neither of them wanted it to end. Anna could feel his eyes burning right into her soul. They both looked serious now and she knew he was feeling the same. It was scary as well as overwhelming. Anna had trouble composing herself and opened her mouth a little to breath. She saw John got distracted by the movement of her lips, but they kept gazing at each other.

"But we have another night, so don't feel sorry to leave yet…," Mary suddenly burst through the door. She then noticed the silence between Anna and John and immediately apologized; "Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting…. Stupid of me,…I wasn't thinking."

After a short silence, Mary continued, "Anyway, I think it's time to leave. Everyone is ready, and Robert won't appreciate it if we arrive late." She then immediately walked through the front door. After Matthew had followed her outside, smiling at Anna, she and John were left alone standing in the room in complete silence. It only took a few seconds and then John grabbed Anna's coat and offered it to her. She stood up from the sofa and walked shyly over to him. He held it up so she could wrap herself in it.

Slowly he placed his hand on her shoulder, softly touching her collarbone in the process.

Anna straightened her back to increase the pressure. She watched how his hand slid down her arm. It made her shiver in a pleasant way. His fingers touched her hand and he looked at her to get permission. He slid his hand in hers and led her to the car. He gave her a sweet smile.

Anna was in a daze. Everything went in slow motion and still way too fast. John was being gallant and held the car door open so she could climb in. Together they sat on the back seat, closer to each other than normal friends would find comfortable.

Mary and Matthew were chatting away in the front, but she didn't understand a word. John tried to mix in the conversation, but Anna could tell he had a hard time concentrating on the subject. Her hand was in his, resting on his lap. She wanted to talk to him; hear him say he had changed his mind. She already knew it, but needed to hear it from his mouth….and she wanted to kiss him so badly,… but not now. It wasn't possible. As if he shared her thoughts, his hand tightened around hers even more and he softly squeezed it. It was all the confirmation she needed for now.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to my fast editor; here's chapter 10!

* * *

Faery's interpretations

Anna was happy. The garden party was a big success. There were a lot of journalists and a lot of pictures were taken of them at the beautiful grounds and gardens of Downton Abbey. It gave an extra touch to the story of the play.

John was carrying Anna's coat and had taken it upon himself to protect it and hand it to her whenever she felt a bit cold.

Anna finally felt at ease with his arm around her waist while their pictures were being taken. She loved how he squeezed her even closer than normal, but they both tried not to give themselves away. No one of the cast was to know about it, Anna realized. It would make things much more difficult. And, she wanted to enjoy him all on her own without people asking or interfering. Maybe she would tell Mary, because Anna already knew she couldn't keep a secret for her. Mary could read all her signs.

Anna couldn't believe this was happening and every time a woman wanted to have a picture taken with John, she was completely fine with it. After weeks of feeling insecure, she could now breath again. After every interview or conversation their eyes found each other across the yard. Anna enjoyed seeing him laugh and make jokes with people.

_He really is a wonderful man_, she kept thinking. But they still hadn't talked.

Later in the afternoon it was getting a little dark and a few fires were lid, to keep people warm. Anna hadn't seen John for a while and she craved for his touch. She hoped they could get out of the party unseen, just for a few minutes. Walk trough the gardens for a while. Desire burned in her stomach.

Anna was standing at one of the fires with Elsie and Charles, sipping at her first glass of wine of the day.

"So you don't need to ride home with me tonight?" Elsie asked to get Anna out of her daydream.

"No, thank you. John offered to drive us back. He isn't drinking tonight," she replied. She couldn't wait to leave, really, but the party would take at least another hour or two.

"Elsie just told me she didn't know Robert had such an estate. Did you know?" Charles tried to involve her in their conversation.

"No, I had no idea. It much cost a fortune! Maybe I should go in directing plays too?" Anna answered with a smirk.

"As far as I know he inherited the place. Lucky him, but the upkeep of the place is quite expensive. These big houses aren't what they supposed to be anymore. They have less use and aren't that comfortable at all. Just give me a house with good heating and a proper bathroom," Charles told her.

Anna only nodded and smiled to Mrs. Hughes, who clearly agreed with Mr. Carson.

Half an hour later there was still no sign of John. Anna started to get impatient but still enjoyed the company of Elsie and Charles. When suddenly someone tapped her shoulder, she thought it was him and it made her heart flutter in anticipation. But when she turned around she saw it wasn't John; it was Tom.

"Sorry to make you jump like that Anna," Tom apologized when he saw her confused face. "Mr. Bates asked me to give you your coat back. He says sorry, but he has to leave early," Tom told her.

"Oh,… err…" Anna mutter disappointed. "I don't understand. He was supposed to drive me, Matthew and Mary back. Is everything alright with him?" Anna asked with a worried voice.

"I don't know. I couldn't get much information out of him. But he was very insistent in me telling you he was very sorry," was all Tom could tell her.

It was confusing. Anna excused herself from Mrs. Hughes and Carson and walked to Matthews car. It was upsetting Anna, because why would he take Matthews car and leave the three of them on their own? There must be something wrong.

In the darkness near the car park she saw someone walking towards her. It was Ethel.

"Have you seen John around?" Anna asked her.

"Yeah, I saw him before he was leaving. But it's better if you come back with me to the party," Ethel said.

Something in Ethel's voice made Anna suspicious. She raised her eyebrows.

"Is there something going on,… Ethel?" Anna asked on a quizzical tone.

"It's not my story to tell. But just walk with me, lets get something to drink," Ethel obviously tried to distract Anna.

Ethel started walking in the direction of the party and Anna took that moment to walk nearer to the car park. At that moment her heart sank to the floor. She saw John, leaning against Matthews car, with a woman; pressed against him... trying to kiss him.

She couldn't watch it longer than a second. As in instinct Anna turned around. All air had left her body. She walked a few paces out of sight, behind a tree, to catch her breath.

Anna could hear the woman laugh loudly, almost hysterical. _Obviously a drunk, how could he fell for her?_

She couldn't have felt more disappointed, more heartbroken, crushed. A tear fell on her cheek and slowly she went numb. She sank to the ground against the tree. She heard the car drive off.

Anna felt an arm around her shoulder. Ethel was sitting next to her.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that,…" Ethel said sincerely, having no idea how to soften the blow.

Anna gave in, and laid her head on Ethel's shoulder.

"I don't know if I should tell you this,… I might make it worse…" Ethel began after a while.

Anna looked at her to hear what she had to say.

"I've seen that woman before, a long time ago. Her name is Vera. She's his ex," Ethel cut right to the chase. "I'm so sorry Anna, but it's the truth."

Anna cringed after hearing this and Ethel hugged her closer. "I'm so sorry Anna," was the only thing she could say. And she really was sorry.

After a while they were getting cold. Anna stopped sniveling. "I'd like to go home," she suddenly said clearly.

"Do you want me to go get Matthew and Mary?" Ethel offered.

"No, I won't go back to _that place_ with them,… What if _they _are there? I can't face him now,… or tomorrow. I don't want to see him, or stay at his place, longer then necessary," Anna answered. "Please ask Mrs. Hughes if I can still drive home with her….and tell Mary I'll call her tomorrow."

Ethel nodded and with that, she went back to the party. Soon she brought Elsie back with her, who looked worried and took Anna in her arms.

"Oh sweet girl, let's go home," she comforted Anna.

* * *

Anna was staring at the road, while Mrs. Hughes silently drove them back to London. Elsie didn't ask any questions all the way. She only answered question Anna had asked her.

"What would people think about her leaving the party without telling?" – "Don't worry, Carson will think of a good excuse."

"How well did Elsie know John?" – "Not that well."

"How could she have been such a fool?" – "You are not the fool in this story, sweet girl."

"How could she face the cast next week?" – "Like always. Only me and Ethel know… and Mary and Matthew will take care of you,… and Charles will keep an eye out for you as well."

"How can I act on the stage with…_him_,… ever again?" – "You can, you are a professional! You are stronger than you think."

It made Anna feel a little better. She was glad about the quietness and presence Mrs. Hughes offered her. And it warmed Anna's heart when she asked her to stay at her place.

"I don't like the idea of you being all alone tonight. I have a lovely guest room and I will make you loads of tea,…," Elsie said to her.

Anna nodded. "That would be very nice, thank you," she accepted without hesitation.

Not much more was said that evening. Only thoughts filled Anna's mind.

Somehow Anna had slept very well. Her sadness had made her tired. A knock on the door told her that Elsie was about to come in.

"Are you awake? Ah,.. good morning! How did you sleep?" she started.

"Quit good, actually. I don't know how,… but I'm sure your care did me a lot of good," Anna thanked Mrs. Hughes.

"I've made you some breakfast," Elsie said while she put a tray on Anna's bed.

"You are a darling. Thank you so much,… but it's really not necessary,… I'm not sick," Anna told her.

"Well, a broken heart can be as painful as a broken limp," Elsie said in a matter of fact way.

Anna couldn't argue with that and made an attempt to smile.

"Take your time and tell me if you need anything, I'll be somewhere in the house," Elsie said, before she left the room.

Anna stayed in bed the entire day. She fell in and out of sleep. Cried a little, thought a little. Mrs. Hughes brought her tea and things to eat.

In the evening the doorbell rang. Anna was afraid for who it was. Soon she heard Mary's voice and the pain in her stomach that had started to rise, disappeared again.

"Hi" Mary whispered when she entered the room.

"Hi" Anna smiled a little.

"I hope it's OK I've come to see you. I knew you were in good hands, but I worried," Mary told her.

Anna nodded and Mary sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I brought your stuff with me. The things you left in…. well,…" Mary tried to tell, but she knew Anna could fill in the gaps.

"Thanks for thinking about that, I really appreciate it," Anna replied, and after that, asked "Did he say anything?"

The thought of it almost made her cry again.

"I haven't seen him. We left the place early, he hasn't been there all night," Mary answered.

Anna's stomach turned. She suddenly felt sick.

Then she felt the urge to tell what was on her mind: "I don't know if I'm sad or angry. I know we weren't together, but just yesterday morning I felt like something had happened between us. I could feel it, I could see it in his eyes. He touched me on a different way, he was feeling more at ease. Like we understood each other without words. I could feel he wanted to give me a chance. So I thought.

I was mistaken. I have been so blind. He warned me he was going to hurt me. He told me how he was like. But in vain I thought he could change for true love. I never expected him to do this, and right in my face…. Without shame or feeling for what I might think of him. I almost can't believe he is like this.

Anyway, it's clear he doesn't want me and I hate that it makes me feel so terribly,... lost!

Because I would still want to kiss him, and slap him in the face, hold him, yell at him…"

There was a pause, before she stated: "I'm confused Mary. Utterly and completely confused."

For an hour Mary just sat with Anna and they drank tea that Elsie had brought them.

"So, what about tomorrow?" Mary asked. The last week of rehearsals, with all the props, clothing, the real stage, lightning and music, would begin next day.

"I'll be strong. I'll fight through it. We have months of acting ahead of us, so let's make the best of it. But I don't think I can talk to him outside of work," Anna told her.

"Yes, it will be awkward in the beginning, but we will be on your side. Don't let him ruin this for you," Mary said.

* * *

The next morning Anna drove to the theater with Elsie. Just before they arrived she received a message:

He's not here today. Robert says he's up North?! You will have to do with the stand-in today; Mr Molesley ;-) see you in a minute, x Mary

Anna was glad, but she had prepared for their meeting. Now she had to wait.

Molesley was nice enough, but he didn't had the energy John had on stage. She was always affected by John's style and the way he spoke. Passionate. But it was good to rehears with Molesley; she could focus much better.

John's absence made Anna a bit annoyed. How could he stay away in the last week? Leave his colleagues in this important time. She wondered if he still was with that…. _Woman_.

Anna's costume had turned out beautiful. She hoped John would see it soon and regret everything he'd done. She tried not to become angry. She shouldn't have fallen in love while he had warned her.

Anna was glad most of her colleagues didn't know anything and everyone acted normally. Ethel winked at Anna to support her and Carson kept around so he could intervene if anyone said something nasty. The day ended peaceful and Anna returned to her own apartment. It was cold and lonely. Anna lighted some candles and put on some nice music. She grabbed her copy of Jane Eyre out of her bookcase and snuggled on her sofa. She would never confess it, but she kept looking at her phone every ten minutes. She still hadn't heard from him. That was out of character. Was he ashamed, or was something wrong?

_Stop hoping and making excuses for him,_ Anna told herself. _It's done now. He has hurt me enough!_

John didn't show up the next day either. Robert told Anna his business in the North took longer than expected. He wasn't going to say what 'business' it was, and Robert didn't seem upset John wasn't there to rehears.

"I know he will nail the performance, I know him. Don't you worry!" he just told everybody who asked. And to Anna he added: "He is a very emotional actor. He can go into his heart, into his memories, his experiences, whenever he needs to. That's why I believe he can really _be_ this character."

In the mean time, Anna's confidence grew back when she noticed how well her performance was coming of. Every last thing was perfectly arranged and her eyes sparkled again. On the other side, every morning and every evening her nerves made her feel sick. It almost seemed: the longer it took, the worse it got. She was afraid of meeting him. She imagined how it would be, but every thought or fantasy scared her.

* * *

It was Friday when she saw him again. He was late and walked up to the stage through the audience walkway. They had just started the first scene and Molesley was doing very well. Anna had gotten used to him in the last days.

She could see John from the corner of her eye, while she tried to focus on her lines and her acting. He had taken a seat on the second row and was now watching her from the dark. She felt naked in the bright lights of the stage; he could follow her every move. Anna started to wish he hadn't showed up at all.

After a few scenes, Robert asked for a break. John had applauded when the lights went off. In the dark Anna tried to compose herself. She heard him taking a few steps on the stairs, to reach the now empty floor. Everyone had gone behind the stage, grabbing some tea or coffee. Somehow Anna couldn't move her feet and stared at the ground. His steps, coming closer, were slow but sounded confident.

He stood very close near her, when he spoke. "That was wonderful. It made me quite jealous, seeing you up there with Mr. Molesley."

"Good," Anna said, sounding angrier than she wanted. She clanged her jaws together, to say nothing stupid.

"I'm so glad I'm back," John told her. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, but just before his lips touched her skin, Anna stepped back.

"Anna?" he asked confused.

Anna turned her back to him, taking a deep breath.

He started moving on his feet nervously. "I'm sorry I wasn't here this week. I will make it up and make time to rehears extra this weekend…" he apologized.

Anna gave him a look over her shoulder, "You can rehears with Lavinia, my understudy. Good luck." She felt the tears welling up and didn't want to give in to him now. She wanted to walk away.

"But,… I'm here for you now," he continued, sounding dispirited.

Anna didn't turn around and she let her head down when she told him on a soft tone; "I'm not that kind of woman John. I refuse to be become one of…_them. _You can choose any other, but I won't let you do this me."

After that she left the stage without looking back.

* * *

**Don't hate me for this ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is chapter eleven. I planned this to be the final chapter, but... I kept writing and writing. There were so many words I decided to cut it in two. So, next chapter will be the last,... and there will be a short epilogue.**

**I hope everyone likes this one, and thanks for the ongoing support and lovely reviews! They make me want to write more and more and inspire me a lot!**

* * *

The entire cast stood together in a circle and listened to Robert. He complimented everyone; it was going very well. Anna had found a place next to Ethel and Elsie. She felt safe with them now. Anna could see John looking puzzled at her, but she tried to ignore him. She whispered in Ethel's ear to tell her John had arrived. Ethel shot him a look.

Robert then spoke to the gathered crowd: "John's back, so we will rehearse with him from now on. We will start over from the beginning. Sorry for the extra work…"

Anna was becoming furious inside her mind and said: "I'm sorry too Robert and I don't want to make trouble, but I think it's not fair to Mr. Molesley. He _has_ been here all week, _he_ gave everything he had…. and he did _well_. I would like to continue with him for today. John can practice with Lavinia if she can spare the time."

Lavinia nodded to Robert. Anna knew she was dying to rehearse with John. Normally she didn't like that fact, but now she was happy with it.

"And maybe they can use the weekend to get up to the level that's needed…and to get to know each other. I won't have the time to be here. I have other plans on my last weekend off," she added in a sweet way, with an annoyed vibe in it.

After some discussion, it was decided they would do what Anna had suggested. She was glad some of the important cast members had backed her up. It was unheard of that John could just walk in after his absence and that they all had to suit his needs. Robert was visibly annoyed by this opinion, but if he wanted it his way, he should have demanded them playing together; he was the director. But he did not, so he eventually relented.

Everyone went back to the spot they were in before the break. Anna went back to the stage as soon as she could, but not before she noticed Charles Carson stopping John in his tracks. John wanted to approach Anna, but Carson stepped in front of him so he couldn't continue. He draped an arm around John and led him towards another direction- the one where Lavinia was waiting. John tried to look at Anna over his shoulder, but she was already gone.

Anna was glad about how she had handled it. She wanted to keep her dignity, and she believed she had. She didn't like to be so bitchy and cold to John, but it was the only way for now. Anna knew she was still too emotionally involved to act friendly. She didn't have the patience to listen to him yet. She wanted him to think about his actions and their consequences.

Anna was a bit shaken by her meeting with John and had to get back into the play. It took a few scenes before she was back to her old self.

* * *

Later that evening, Anna sat on her sofa, thinking about her day. She hadn't spoken to John any more. In their breaks, other people had made sure he couldn't get close to her. They were keeping him busy or making him take different break-times. He must have sensed Anna didn't want to speak to him, because at the end of the day, he didn't try to stop her when she left. Although it was true that she didn't want to speak to him, it still disappointed her that he didn't try harder. She now also regretted not going with some of the cast to grab a drink. "Sorry, I'm busy; have plans for my last weekend off for a long time," she recalled herself saying. _'Yeah right… an appointment with my sofa?'_ Anna thought to herself.

During the last hour, her phone had rung at least five times: Mary, Ethel, Matthew, Elsie and Robert. She hadn't picked up and Bates still hadn't called. He was the one who mattered, if she was honest.

She received a message, but it was only a notification of the voicemail Robert had left her. She listened to it, because he was her boss.

"Hi Anna. I noticed you were a bit… agitated, today. I loved your acting, nothing wrong with that… but I got a feeling something was wrong behind the stage. I think John noticed as well, because he asked me about it. You were a bit fierce about his absence… Well… please tell me if there is anything I can do! I hate a bad atmosphere back-stage and I'd like to solve this before the premiere. Have a nice weekend… bye! Robert."

Anna sighed. She didn't want to talk about it. She wanted to forget everything. She decided to call Mary.

"Mary, where are you?" Anna asked, hearing more noise than Mary's voice. "Stay at that pub! I'll make myself ready, and then we can go to a club. I want to dance!" Anna tried to shout louder than the music to Mary. It wasn't really her thing, but Anna needed a drink and a dance with a man who did like her!

* * *

About an hour later, Anna sat at the pub with Mary and Sybil, drinking cider.

"You look hot today!" Sybil noticed. "Good choice of clothes Anna," she winked at her.

Anna had chosen her highest black heels, skinny jeans, a tight top that complimented her small breasts, and a leather jacket. Her blond hair lay loose on her shoulders in soft curls. Black coloring on her eyes completed her look. She was sure no one would recognize her like this.

"I'm ready to dance. I need some distraction and fun," Anna stated. She had told Sybil what had happened, so she was up to date with the situation. The old English pub was crowded. It was becoming hard to talk. Some guys were watching them, Anna noticed. Mary had always liked the attention and was used to it. Anna felt slightly uncomfortable, although it was the reason why she had dressed-up. Sybil wasn't thinking about it at all. She was waiting for Tom.

It was about half an hour and a cider or two later, that Tom walked in. Behind him entered Robert, Lavinia... and John. A shock went through Anna's body. This was exactly what she had wanted to avoid. She again turned her back to him and she shared a look with Mary.

"Let us just say hi, and then leave, OK?" Mary suggested. "They have already seen us, so we can't get away now."

"Let me just go to the bathroom for a minute, you can talk to them. After that, we can leave, right?" Anna asked Mary, almost panicking.

"Sure," Mary answered, and walked up to the others.

Anna walked down the stairs to the ladies room, when she felt she was being followed. Her high heels slowed her down, but she entered and closed the room as fast as she could. What she had expected happened. Only half a minute later there was a knock on the door.

"Anna? Can I talk to you?" she heard John's voice through the door.

"No," she just answered coldly.

She could hear him sigh and it made her furious. Did she have to feel sorry for _him_ now?

"If you're mad at me because I left last Saturday… I want to offer my sincerest apologies. I wanted to call you, but I had so many things on my mind," he started talking anyway.

"'Many_ things'_ you say? You don't mean just one?" Anna replied in a mocking tone.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Anna?" John said after a while.

Anna huffed. She stood with her back against the door now; one ear resting against the cold wood. There was a long silence. Anna wasn't sure what he was expecting. She wanted him to confess and to realize how he had hurt her. Did she really have to tell him what she had seen? All images ran through her mind again. That beautiful, long, dark haired woman….pushing her body against him; his arm around her shoulder. Her laugh. The fact she was his ex. The images made her dizzy.

"Anna?" John asked to be sure she was still there.

"Yes?" she softly answered.

He hesitated. "I've missed you. This week," he mumbled in a low voice. She almost couldn't hear it. "You're not like anyone I ever met before. I wish I could have been with you."

A shiver ran through Anna's stomach. She had to take a deep breath to stay on her feet.

"But you weren't," she managed to say.

"No… I had to sort some things out. The business in the North had to do with it, but I'm here for you now…. If you still want me?" he said in a sweet way.

"So girls are business to you?" she replied harshly with a question of her own.

It was clear he hadn't expected that. She had hit a sensitive issue now. This was the moment she had to push him for answers.

When there was no reply, she said: "I mean Vera."

"Yesss, I thought so," he mumbled, his tone a bit colder.

"If you're not going to tell me anything, let me please leave this room. It's not very comfortable," Anna said after another silence.

"Vera is history….for a long time now, but sometimes I have to take care of her. There's no one else to do it, you see… and I've hurt her," John tried to explain

It wasn't clear for Anna. To hear him say _that _name almost made her scream.

_How generous he was, taking care of her!_ Anna shook her head. She didn't want to hear it.

"You've hurt me too and now, please… let m... – me… get out of here," Anna stumbled over her words, trying to breathe.

"You can leave that room any time Anna. It's up to you. But I'm not leaving on my account any more," he told her plainly.

Anna unlocked the door. "Can you go upstairs, please?" she asked shyly through the door. She didn't want to face him.

"No. I want to see you." He sounded a bit desperate.

"I don't want you to touch me. I want to go out with Mary. I'd like to have a nice evening," she said more confident than she felt. She longed for his touch, but couldn't allow herself to fall for him again. He had broken her to pieces.

"I don't want to stand in the way to your happiness," he replied.

Suddenly Anna opened the door and John couldn't have been any closer. Apparently, he had been leaning against the door as well. Anna looked up at him. His beautiful eyes were shining with unshed tears. He looked as shaken as she was. His hair was messy, but it looked good on him. She saw him take a deep breath, but before he could say anything, she rushed past him. Her arm brushed against his warm hand. She could smell his scent and it made her almost turn around, but she was strong, and walked on. She ran upstairs.

"That took a while. Are you alright?" Mary asked as soon as she came upstairs.

"Let's go!" was all Anna could say out of breath, as she rushed to the exit.

Mary followed her, with no more questions.

* * *

Monday was the premiere. Anna sat in her backstage room, preparing herself.

It was hectic in the hallways. Everyone was exchanging presents and best wishes.

Anna's desk was filled with cards, stuffed animals and little lucky charms.

Sybil had just been there to check up on her. Her dress fit perfectly. Anna's cheeks glowed, but she felt terrible inside. Before her lay a plastic red rose, with a card. She fiddled with it in her fingers.

It said:

_Dearest Anna,_

_I would give you a room full of roses to wish you luck and to show you how proud I am to be on stage with you tonight. Unfortunately, __it is unlucky for an actress to receive a bouquet of flowers before a performance. That's why I hope you forgive me for giving your present after our premiere. I know you will do wonderful!_

_Break a leg!_

_Yours,_

_John_

The rose smelt like him. He must have had it in his jacket for a while, before he left it in her room. She hadn't seen him yet. She hadn't seen him after she left him in the pub. She took her cell phone out of the drawer again and looked at his last messages.

Saturday evening 23.01

- Anna, please take care of yourself. Let me know if you want to talk. Have a nice evening. John. Ps: you looked stunning.

Sunday morning 01.16

- I can't get you out of my head. I don't want to push you, but can't we meet tomorrow? John

Sunday morning 02.25

- Say something, please.

It made Anna's heart beat faster, even though at the same time, she still hated him. Somehow, she was glad he was back in her life, but she hadn't responded to him.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her feelings didn't show on her face. Before her sat a numb faery, with a story that wasn't such a fairy tale. She swallowed when she heard Robert shout in the hallway: "Everyone in the main room in ten minutes!"

Anna was ready and walked out to the others. She chatted a bit with Mary and Elsie, who were – just like her -, slightly nervous. She didn't hear anything Robert said, until the last wishes of good luck.

Anna walked towards the stage door. The official advertisement was hanging:

**The Faery's kiss**

Premiere on October 29th

_Staring John Bates, Anna Smith, and others_

A Modern Romantic Comedy Stageplay in the Old Folktale Tradition and based on Celtic Lore. When Thomas (Bates) searches for his family roots he discovers that he's inherited a small seacoast cottage that is rumored by the townsfolk to be haunted. Upon taking possession of the house, he finds that it is not inhabited by ghosts but discovers the place is inhabited nightly by Fay (Smith) - a normal looking woman who claims to be a Faery! Not the pixie sprite of storybooks - she is a powerful, mischievous and sexy woman who initially does not want him there. While Thomas is trying to fit in with the townspeople of a new country, Fay continually interferes with his efforts by often remaining invisible to everyone else and keeps his head in a spin with delightful mischief played upon his visitors... including a seductress and her unscrupulous lawyer.

The tale has all the traditional elements of Celtic folktales: love, magic, elements of the bittersweet, mystery, humour and good triumphing over bad - all the things that have made Irish storytelling so famous for a millennium! With many plot twists the story has a surprising and unforgettable ending.

_Fairytales can happen even to grownups!_

She was in this play, but she felt so invisible and empty. Robert must have seen her face because he told her: "Think about things in your life that can help you get in the emotion of the character. Be happy, fall in love, and break your heart. Find yourself in Fay." He tried to motivate her. How close he was to what was happening in her life. It would be hard to play happy and in love, but she was certain to get it right. She had to!

The lights in the theater went off. The audience went silent.

The first sounds started playing; rushing of the wind, leaves blown around.

This helped to get Anna relaxed. She knew what she had to do; she was becoming Fay.


	12. Chapter 12

Dearest readers, I present you: the final chapter.

I couldn't wait any longer to post it. I'm too exited. I'm happy and sad at the same time that this story is over. It took a long time to write this, though I already knew how it would end when I started this. I could have gone on and on with this, but I'm afraid it will get boring,… and to be honest, I prefer stories with a good ending and then leave the rest for your own imagination.

I don't have much experience with writing and struggled a lot with my English. I hope – and think – it improved over the chapters. I'm so glad Lalizi offered her help and edited everything I send her. It is so much fun to talk to another A/B shipper!

I hope you all noticed the chapters getting longer along the way, because I felt more secure about the characters and how to explain their surroundings, feelings, etc.

This chapter wraps everything up. If it leaves you with feelings or questions that remain unanswered, please let me know!

'Today' it's finally time for the premiere of the play. I used some lines from the real script 'The Faery's Kiss', by Bill Breuer, although in my version the play is quite different. He gave me permission to use it and I'm so thankful for it! The lines I took from the original script are written in _Italics_. As you may notice, most of the lines have a double meaning. So when Fay talks to Thomas, Anna can feel the same/say the same to John. I hope it's not confusing!

Last thing I want to say is: Enjoy, and thanks for sticking to this story!

* * *

Chapter 12 – A faery and a muse

Anna wasn't involved in the first few scenes. She was standing back stage, listening to his voice. John spoke clearly and emotionally. She imagined his facial expression. She knew exactly what he was doing, where he was standing, with whom he was talking.

She could hear his passion and the effect it had on the audience. They were completely silent: following his moves, hanging on his lips- like she once did.

Their first scene together was their meeting. Anna entered the stage. She imagined herself back in the cottage with John, where she had felt so happy and complete. This thought made her a happy faery.

She saw he was scared at first. Was he trying to play his part well? ….or was he actually afraid for how they would do together on stage? She couldn't tell. It was some time ago they had rehearsed together and she had forgotten which effect he had on her. Their eyes met. It was like she was someone else; someone in a different time. Her anger slowly evaporated into a warm and fuzzy feeling. He made her knees feel weak, but she tried to fight it. He made her blush by just saying his lines. He made her feel like a sexy woman; she saw he was stunned by her beauty and appearance. His eyes followed her like the character of Thomas was supposed to. It made her more daring and cheekier and wittier in her lines. This was exactly how she imagined Fay would be.

"_Well, you're not a -a Faery – you're an intruder! I'm going to ring for Mrs. Corrigan – I'll have her properly escort you out,"_ John said in an angry tone to Fay.

Anna was taken aback by it, although she knew he was supposed to say it.

"_Mind you, this is my home as well! I'll let you stay here…for now! Only because it was your grandfather's house!"_ Anna yelled back, feeling scared she might have played it too convincingly.

"_Oh that's __so__ kind of you… now just how do you know about him?"_ John asked sarcastically. His tone scared her.

"_I knew him! We lived here together,"_ Anna tried to explain.

"_Oh, so that's how it was?" _John replied with a dirty grin, _"Well, imagine…. That sly old codger!"_

The audience laughed. John – err… Thomas' jokes made Anna furious. She was starting to get confused between what he said himself and what was part of his role.

"_No, that is not how it was! We dwelt here together… for as many years as he owned this place! There is so much you mortals do not know… I'm amazed you managed to survive all these centuries."_ Anna told him, outraged. She wanted to punish him with her words.

"_Oh, is that so?"_ John said, trying to laugh. But Anna could see in his eyes he had trouble staying in character. In his eyes, she could see he was hurt.

"_Yes!"_ Anna said, and had to swallow hard, before she could continue and made a gesture to a clock. She couldn't say her line how she wished. _"You even need…. these things…. to tell you when to eat and sleep– when all the while you have the Sun, Moon and the natural tides instead!"_

She paused, and added _"Just why do you think the rooster crows at dawn?"_

"_To wake us fools in the morning from silly dreams like you,"_ he said, trying to sound angry. But in his eyes she could see a mixture of feelings she couldn't make out at first. Only a few seconds later, she realized it was the look of admiration and defeat, at the same time.

"_Ooh!"_ Anna stomped her feet. _"They alert the wee folk every time the dawn comes near!"_

The sound of a rooster crow was heard in the distance.

"_And so it is! Best beware. There are forces around you that are not good. Stay on your guard. I - warn - you!"_ Anna added as Fay.

After that, Anna could take a breath. Back stage she leaned against a wall. There was a scene now with Mary; the one with the flirting and first touches. She shivered. Soon she heard Elsie make an end to it as she took the stage to warn the sleazy girl off. John left the stage for a minute for a scene between Elsie and Matthew. Again there was darkness in the theater and Anna stepped back into the story.

John was leaning in a chair, yawning and rubbing his eyes_, _when Anna suddenly appeared from behind him.

"_You! You're back! Who are you? What are you doing here?"_ he said, startled.

"_I have already told you that… and right now I'm watching you," _Anna giggled. _"And I've been watching you sleep!"_ she said with a grin. The line reminded her of the night in the cottage. Oh, how beautiful he had looked then. With that thought, a soft pink blush spread across her cheeks.

John looked perplexed, and told her_ "I've searched the house for hiding places and seen to it that the windows and doors are locked – how do you get in here at night? "_

"_I come and I go…" _Playfully she started to walk away._ "Shall I leave?"_

With that she saw John take a deep breath and stand up. _"No! No, don't… I mean, please stay. I'm sorry I chased you away."_

"_I left last time only because I wished it.__I'll stay till dawn. So, you wanted to see me again. Why?" _Anna asked, a bit suspicious. She wished she could ask him this in real life too. And she felt like she did ask it with her eyes.

"_I'd like you to tell me about you,…"_ John gazed at her with sparkling eyes, love hidden somewhere deep within them. Because it was in the script, he had to add _"…and this place."_

"_So, now you believe me? Even though you cannot touch me?"_ she said, looking straight at him…..but actually needed confirmation about him wanting her; him being able to love himself enough to allow her love as well.

"_I see you, you __seem__ to be here – and I don't believe I could even imagine anything so beautiful as this,"_ he smiled slightly, never leaving her eyes.

"_Well that's honest. Actually, while you slept, I felt your heart. I saw what's in it."_

It was like she confessed what she had done that night. She had seen it in him when they had spoken that evening and when he was lying next to her in bed.

Anna blushed.

"_My heart? What did you see?"_ he questioned her.

Anna smiled. _"You, your mind and your essence. __Actually, I do perceive that you have some faery blood. So many of you moderns still do, but you ignore it. I suspect you got some from your mother's side."_

She knew he had it in him: the ability to love. She had seen it in the picture with his mother. But did he know?

A bit later, Anna went off stage. Her mouth was dry and she wanted to grab a bottle of water, when Mary tapped her shoulder. Anna snapped out of her own imaginary world she had just been in. Real life hit her.

"I talked to John just know..." Mary whispered into Anna's ear.

"I don't want to hear it, I'm nervous enough already," Anna told her. "This thing with John is exhausting me!"

"It is really important. We totally misjudged him," Mary continued anyway.

"What is there to '_misjudge_' about his actions?" Anna sneered.

"Enough apparently!" Mary sneered back, and whispered; "sometimes things are not what they seem."

Anna gave her an angry look. Mary sighed loudly and explained. "He asked me why you are so exaggerating mad about last week. I said I totally understood after his dealings with Vera. He said he didn't know why you bothered about his ex, except for him trying to help her. Then I confronted him with you seeing him kiss her…."

Anna gave Mary an annoyed look, but wanted to know more anyway. "Yes…so?" she tried to help Mary on.

Mary continued: "Well, he looked really confused for some time and started to pace up and down the hallway. I thought he was losing it. Then, suddenly, he started smiling and said he understood why you had left the cottage… and something about your comments about women. Then he told me he was able to explain it to you."

"Yes?!" Anna wanted to know more.

"Well, then he had to go back on stage… so, he didn't tell me," Mary sadly told her, and added "And you have to get back up too, if you don't want to get in trouble!"

This confused her. How could it not have been what it seemed? Anna didn't have the time to ask.

She set foot on stage a bit later than she should have. She saw worry in John's eyes, when he said, "_It's been days! Where have you been?"_

"_Missed me, did you?"_ Anna asked with a grin.

She saw he was trying now to suppress his enthusiasm."Yes."

"_How much?"_ She asked, while feeling hot in her corset.

"_I've got to talk to you about that…."_ He said while his eyes grew big. He was telling it to her as well as to Fay.

"_How much?"_ Anna asked again, teasing him, tilting her chin up and her head backwards, and showing him thus more skin of her neck.

Anna saw him wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue. His hungry eyes traced her skin up to her mouth. She liked to tease him, even though it was through Fay. They acted a long conversation and it was funny when other actors came on stage without seeming to see Fay. There were signs Thomas started to doubt about her being real again.

Then again, the lights went out. The audience would find out more after the break.

All cast members ran to their back-stage room. They had to change their clothes and make-up in fifteen minutes time.

Anna just got out of her trousers, to get into her maxi-skirt, when she heard a knock on her door.

"I'm not decently clothed!" she called through the door, to stop anyone from coming in.

"I'm sorry. I'd like to talk to you before we go up again…," she heard John's voice.

Anna admitted to herself she was curious after what Mary had told her.

"Can't you just tell me through the door? I must get on with my clothes…" she told him in a hurried voice.

"Well… it's kind of private and I'm here in a busy hallway," he answered slightly nervous.

"Then you have to wait till after the show," Anna said a bit harsh.

John sighed. "I can't wait that long. I want to speak to you now!" he tried to persuade her.

"Start talking then!" Anna told him, a bit annoyed.

There was a pause before he started. Anna stopped what she was doing to listen to his response.

"Alright, but I'll keep my voice down. I didn't keep it a secret for so long to read it in a newspaper tomorrow," he began.

This made Anna more curious than she already was. She walked up closer to the door, to hear everything he had to say.

"I met Vera when I was in my twenties. She was crazy about me and I loved the attention she gave me. I was very insecure at that time. I was just starting to be known for my acting. For me it was a bit of fun and I kept stringing her along. I couldn't handle the female attention in the beginning. That's when Vera started to get jealous. I was the only person she had. She had run away from home when she was young and didn't have any contact with her family…. "John whispered, just loud enough for Anna to hear. She was completely silent.

"Then I had enough of her and I wasn't so nice in the way I told her. Next thing I knew, she told everyone she was pregnant, with my child! So, I panicked. It was not something I wanted or expected at that time… and certainly not with her."

Anna could hear him take a pause to recollect himself. She had to take in a deep breath as well.

"I wanted to be responsible…. and It was only months later when I discovered she was faking the whole thing! In the mean time, she had done something with my food to make me feel sick, only to keep me to herself. She even tried to set my mother up against me. Thank god that didn't work… my mother saw right through her. I tried to get her admitted to a hospital and she stayed there for a long time. Once in a while, I call them to be informed about her health…. That's all…..but a few weeks ago, they suddenly called me to tell me she was missing. That evening, she went to my mothers' house and attacked her. Thank god my mother was able to call the police as soon as she had left. That is why I went up North the first time." Again John took a pause.

Anna felt dizzy and wanted to hold him… and she wanted to be held by him. She leaned her head against the door and closed her eyes.

John continued, "So last week at the party, she suddenly stood before me. She scared the hell out of me! She acted like we were still a couple and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want anyone to see her and decided to drive her back to the hospital myself. I was afraid of what she would do if I didn't act along. So, I persuaded her to the car. Then she pushed herself upon me… I tried to set myself free… I promise! The following days I spend with my mother and in the hospital. I had to make sure this could never happen again. They increased her surveillance. My mother was thoroughly shaken and…." he couldn't finish his last sentence. Robert announced the end of the break and John still had to change his clothes.

"Please forgive me Anna!" he could only say before he ran to his own dressing room.

If Anna had followed her basic instincts, she would have run after him and thrown herself into his arms - yet, she stood rooted to the spot. Her heart and soul cried out his name, but it was no more than a whisper that passed through her lips: "John…"

The next scenes involved a lot of angry lines and harsh words. Fay and Thomas were having a fight. Thomas just didn't want to believe in Faeries. He couldn't believe her existence. This pained Fay very much, because she thought she had found love after a decennia of loneliness. Anna screamed and yelled until all her energy had drained from her body. Fay begged him to stay with her, instead of going to Miss Charlene. It was like she let go of all her fury and aggression from last week. Still, she hoped he could still see the sparks of love in her eyes.

Thomas made his choice. He chose the lively Charlene instead of the lovely Fay. With a heart-breaking scene, Anna leaves the stage. The next scene showed Elsie, John and Mary. With help from Mrs. Corrigan, Thomas sees through the sleazy Miss Charlene. She only wants him for his money. Thomas hurries to find Fay, but he can't find her. John runs off stage. Tom and Carson have their last scene, before the theater is filled with darkness again.

Anna had to appear again on the other side and made her way through the dark back stage. Almost reaching her destination, her wrist was grabbed. John pulled at her arm with quite some force. She almost bumped against his chest. She swallowed hard when she realized how close he was holding her.

"Can you? Can you forgive me Anna?" he begged her again.

Anna smiled and didn't have to think. She pressed her lips together and nodded. "Apparently, there is nothing to forgive.… John Bates", she whispered sensually with twinkling eyes.

He just gazed at her before letting go. She could just see him smile before she continued her way up to the stage.

Fay ran away deep into the forest. All energy had left her and she was ready to die from a broken heart. Desperately, Fay sat on the floor.

She asked to the air, "Am I a fool, to love him still?"

Then Anna sighed loudly with her last breath….

"It was my heart he quietly stole,

Please Death, it's time you take my soul."

With that, Anna collapsed on to the floor. The lights slowly dimmed.

The audience gasped for breath.

Suddenly Thomas ran onto the stage. His footsteps were heard loudly on the wooden floor. Only the soft moonlight was still shining on him and Anna.

"No! I am too late!" his voice sounded husky. He slowly dropped down on one knee next to her. Softly, he brushed her arm.

Anna shivered and her temperature started rising. To the audience she was dead, but after weeks of loneliness, she felt alive again. His warm hand started wandering through her hair. It was hard not to smile and to stay still.

"You're real; your flawless skin is still feeling warm. Oh how I have been deceived by my own fears!" John spoke.

"Oh Fay, If you would but remember me, how far would I go?

I would tear a hole in the sky

so I could pull out the heart of the moon for thee."

With that, John lowered himself nearer Anna's face. She felt his breath against her cheek. Seconds slowly went by while she waited for the touch of his lips. His nose softly brushed hers, when he whispered so the audience couldn't hear: "You made me believe in fairytales again…. and this is ours Anna."

Anna melted in his hands and tried to take a breath, but his lips were already upon hers. John wrapped her into his strong arms. It was nothing like they had rehearsed. No soft peck on her lips, but a passionate kiss. A tear fell from her eyes when she slowly started moving. They could hear the audience take a sigh of relieve.

When Anna opened her eyes, she could see his smile and she couldn't help but do the same. Unable to resist temptation, she lifted her head again and kissed him again. He cupped her cheek with one hand and caressed her hip with the other. Slowly his hand followed the lines of her body, pausing at the swell of her breast. Then, he lifted her up. In all of her emotion, Anna had almost forgotten they were still on stage and the play still had to be finished. John took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Like the Kiss of a Muse... there's Magic in a Faery's Kiss!" he whispered loud enough to be heard by everyone. Anna smiled her biggest smile ever.

Elsie came on stage to wish Thomas and Fay the best as Mrs. Corrigan, but she winked at them to wish them all happiness too.

The applause roared and all the actors appeared on stage. Everyone took a bow and the applause was overwhelming. Anna and John kept smiling and holding each other's hand until they could finally leave the stage.

Anna dragged John with her to her dressing room. They could only laugh and smile at each other on their way there. John grabbed her by her waist before she opened her door. Anna gasped for breath when she looked into her little back stage place. It was filled with roses - beautiful, red roses. Big bouquets were spread in vases all over her room.

"I hope you like them," John whispered from behind, in her ear. Anna leaned back against him and sighed.

"There are no words John..… it's…. amazing!"

"Just like you, Anna", he told her in the sweetest way.

Anna turned around in his arms and they closed the door behind them. John brushed a strand of hair from her face and pulled her closer to him. Anna felt such relief when their lips met again that she groaned softly. She could feel his strong muscles relax when she parted her lips to allow him to explore further.

Her hands found his waist and slid upward along his spine in a sensuous caress until they reached his neck. There, her fingers curled around his bare skin while she went on tiptoe to deepen their kiss. John lifted up Anna's skirt to caress her upper thigh.

They forgot time while they discovered each other's skin and taste, and were brought back on earth with a knock on the door. Anna panted heavily from excitement.

"Anna, when you see John, can you please tell him that Robert is looking for him?" they heard Mary's voice through the door. Anna giggled loudly.

"Just take some time, but I want to see you two at the after party in half an hour, everybody will be waiting for you both," Mary joked. She was on to them.

When Mary had left, John and Anna laughed together.

"I'm so glad there's no door between us anymore," John said, caressing her cheek. Anna nodded, smiling.

"Do you mind that Mary knows about us?" Anna asked him after a while.

"No, not at all, but I won't like it if everybody knows. I don't want it to be complicated by press and all kinds of people meddling with it," he told her honestly.

"Me neither," she smiled. "We can just keep it to ourselves and a few of our friends."

John kissed her nose in agreement.

"Let's get dressed for the party now. I can't wait to see you in that stunning black dress," he told her with a grin.

"And I can't wait to see you in that lovely black suit of yours," she said to him with hungry eyes.

He was about to leave her room when she quickly added: "Prepare yourself Mr. Bates; I might need an escort to bring me back to my ghetto-apartment tonight." Her cheeks glowed.

This left him with a big smile. "I can't wait for the party to be over. It will be all I have in my mind this evening, my dearest Anna", he said rather seriously. "In fact, I think you are everything that will be on my mind from now on, for the rest of my life."

Anna's knees weakened and the butterflies in her stomach started to get wild by the thought …then he left her room with a soft, faery's kiss on her cheek.

"Can't wait," he repeated.

* * *

fin

* * *

I have a little epilogue waiting on my computer ;-)


	13. epilogue

Here's a very short epilogue. I'm sorry it's not directly after the moment we left them in the previous chapter. I hope you can all imagine how they couldn't keep their eyes off each other and what happened when Anna took John home ;-) (secretly still thinking of writing this, but I have no time...)

I'm thinking of several other stories to write about this couple, so I hope to be back soon with something cute.

Sorry for rating it T before, I don't know why I did that, sorry to disappoint ;-) But enjoy this last… 'thingy'.

* * *

A few months later

"I can't believe you stay warm like that," Anna said while she watched John walking back to their bed. The sight of him made her shiver under the blankets. They were back in the cottage for a long weekend and it was freezing outside. John walked through the house in pajama bottoms only.

"I'm just a warm-blooded man, Anna," John joked while he sat back on the mattress. "I just lit the fire, so it will be warm here in half an hour."

"I'm so glad you're with me to keep me warm as well. Come here," she asked him with a seductive smile.

John laid his head back on his pillow and before he knew it, Anna's head rested on his chest. With her naked body she clung herself to his. Their legs entwined. Anna nuzzled through his warm and tickling chest hair. "Hmmm," she groaned. The little sound made John smile.

"What do you want to do today?" Anna asked him after a while. "I mean, before Matthew and Mary come for dinner."

John made himself comfortable in his pillows and told her, "First, I want to stay in this bed a bit longer, with you,…" he softly tickled Anna and made her giggle. "Then, I'm going to make us the best English breakfast I have made in years,.." he continued. Anna nodded in agreement. "…and after we have taken a long, hot shower together,…" - they looked at each other in understanding, - "…we can just take a book and read to each other on the sofa."

"That sounds lovely John. I can't think of anything better to do," Anna said, looking at him as loving as she could. It made John chuckle.

"What is it?" Anna asked him.

"Oh, it's just…. Well,… the way you look at me," he replied.

"..And how do I look at you?" Anna asked curiously, teasing him a bit.

"Like nobody ever did, Anna. When you look at me like that, I just melt. You have me wrapped around your little fingers,… you do know that, don't you?" he smiled and trailed a finger along her bare spine.

"Really?!" Anna laughed out loud. "Well, let's find out how I can take advantage of that…" A grin spread on her face.

With that, Anna softly kissed his lips and cupped his face with her hand. John closed his eyes.

"I love you, John," she whispered in his warm breath.

"I love you too,…" he whispered in her hair. "I love you too."


End file.
